If It Hadn't Been For Love
by beccalucy
Summary: What happens when Happy stumbles across someone he hasn't seen in 9 years, in the last place he ever expected. Will they be able to deal with their past, present and future. Set before Season one.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What happens when Happy stumbles across someone he hasn't seen in 9 years, in the last place he ever expected. W****ill they be able to deal with their past, present and future. Set before Season one.**

**_If it Hadn't been for love_**

**__**_'Love hurts you,_

_ deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?' _

**_Deuces _**

"Good job tonight boys, don't think we'll have any more problems with the wet-backs. But just in case they are stupid enough to retaliate, Hap I'd like you to stay around till we all leave for Tacoma." Clay declared leaning into the back of his chair at the head of the table.

"No problem Prez. I'll stay as long as I'm needed."

"Good. Right meeting over. Grab yourself a drink boys you all deserve it." Clay hit the gravel, and one by one they started to filter out of Church towards the bar, all of them taking Clay's advice.

Juice the prospect, was already behind the bar pouring a shot for everyone. Each of them took a glass and downed it in one. Tig raised his glass to Juice instructing him to pour him another one.

"Pour me one to." Happy ordered gruffly as he stood by his fellow brother, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"You were brutal tonight, man" Tig stated as he drained the liquid from his second shot.

Happy didn't answer, but Tig, one of his closet brothers, could tell by the small twitch of his lips that Happy was reliving the nights events, and he was proud of his actions.

Happy was part of the nomad Charter, an enforcer, which meant he was never really tied to one specific charter, so he was never really in one place for to long and that suited him just fine. He did his job, killed who he had to then went back on the road and tonight's killings were no different, he did what had to be done.

Tig and Happy continued to make their way through some more shots when Jax and Opie walked from their dorms into the bar.

"Where you two going?" Tig asked noticing that they were dressed like they were heading out for the night.

"Deuces" Jax answered.

"You still trying to push up on that chick?"

"Yeah." Opie answered causing Jax to shove him.

"If she hasn't banged you by now brother I'd give up. There's plenty more talent around." Tig informed the younger man.

"She's worth it. So you coming or not?"

"Don't know brother like I said there's plenty of other talent around." Tig eyed up the couple of crow eaters who were with Kyle, Chibs and Bobby at the pool table.

"Isn't Bella on tonight?" Opie said knowing full well that this would change Tig's mind.

"Shit yeah, count me in." Tig was immediately on his feet downing what was left of his drink. Jax and Opie couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness.

"What's this?" Happy asked, curious about his brothers sudden need to go to this _Deuces_.

"Deuces is Darby's place, a strip joint 20 minutes outside of Charming. And there's this certain stripper that's caught Tig's attention." Opie said as he walked over to where Happy was sitting at the bar.

"Yeah, Tig's been trying to hit that since we first saw her, and he goes on about me." Jax added.

"I hear you say your off to Deuces?" Kyle called over involving himself in their conversation.

"Yeah you up for it?"

"Hell yeah it's Thursday night you know what that means. Bella."

"You have a thing for her to?" Happy asked.

"She smokin man the things that girl does..." Kyle drifted off getting lost with memories of the stripper.

"Well if were all going can we leave already." Tig snared, already heading for the door as he placed his cut behind the bar.

All the other guys followed and did the same with their cuts. Considering Darby owed the joint they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. They were there purely to enjoy the girls not to cause trouble.

Happy wasn't sure why they had to take a 20 minute drive to go and stare at some chicks, that they weren't even aloud to touch when they had plenty of pussy ready and willing at the clubhouse. But everyone was going and if this stripper was as good as everyone said then maybe it would be worth the trip.

#############

As they entered the strip joint Jax made a bee line for the bar to order their drinks and to flirt with Jessica the bartender. Jax didn't care what Tig said, because she was totally worth the effort.

"Hey Darling."

"Jax." The pretty petite red head greeted him from behind the bar. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"7 shots, 7 beers. And one bottle of water for our driver, please Jess."

"Sure thing. So when are you going to let that poor guy have a drink, you know you should rotate the designated driver."

"Nah he's good, he's gotta earn his patch." Jessica smiled at him and shook her head before handing him a tray of shots.

"I'll bring the rest of your drinks over."

"Open up a tab."

"Always."

Jax winked at her before walking over to his brothers who had settled themselves at the side of the stage.

"So this Bel...whatever her name is, any of you actually fucked her?" Happy asked taking his first shot, he noticed Tig pull a face of disgust before downing his own shot. "What?"

"Koz has. First night he came here. As soon as she'd finished her dance, she dragged him to the back room. I really don't know how the guy does it." Kyle informed Happy earning himself a slap on the back of his head from Tig, causing him to spill his shot. "What was that for man, I didn't bang her."

Happy couldn't help but laugh. Kozik had been his best friend since they were kids. They prospected for the Tacoma charter, and got patched in together. They were close like real brothers, so it didn't surprise Happy that Koz had got the girl, he always got the girl he was a pretty boy. But Happy also knew that as hot as this girl was supposed to be, Koz probably only screwed her because Tig was interested in her. Koz and Tig had always hated one another. It started off over a dog but their feud grew over the years, and Happy was sure if you asked them both what started this whole feud neither one would be able to tell you. Hap loved Tig but his true loyalties would always lie with Kozik.

"Typical Koz."

"I know he's your best mate Hap, but that guy is a prick."

"Why cos he got the girl first?" Happy laughed taking his beer that Jessica had brought over.

"Whatever man." He took his drink off the tray. "Thanks Jess."

"No problem." She said smiling sweetly as her eyes met Jax's.

##############

Liv was in her dressing room putting the final touches to her make up when Jessica entered her room. "Hey, sweetie."

Jessica was 22 and although Liv was 8 years older than her they really got along. Liv saw a lot of herself in Jessica and that's why she felt very protective of her, she was like a little sister.

"Got you a bit of Dutch courage." Jessica handed Liv the glass of brandy.

"You must have read my mind Jess." Liv took the drink and downed it one barely flinching as it burned down her throat. "God I needed that." She swirled around on her chair so she facing Jessica who was looking at her with worry.

"You okay Liv?"

"Yeah, just shit at home." She answered waving her hand hoping to cut her off. "So how we looking out there tonight?"

"Packed to the brim as usual, but what do you expect your the star act." Liv laughed.

"Right."

"Your number one fans are here."

"No shocks there. They making that poor kid drive again?"

"Yeap."

"I'll show him a little extra loving tonight." Jessica smiled at her. "So I take it that means a certain blonde is here as well." Jessica nodded as her cheeks blushed. "When are you going to put that poor guy out of his misery, and agree to go out with him?"

"You know I already have a boyfriend." Liv got up from her seat and walked over to the young girl so that she was standing infront of her. Jesccia was a little taller than Liv at 5'7, Liv only 5'4 but as Liv had her clear stripper heels on she stood at nearly 5'9. Which meant she was towering over her at the moment.

"A guy who thinks it's okay to use as a punch bag, is not my idea of a boyfriend sweetie."

"He doesn't mean to." She tried to explain as she diverted her eyes from Liv.

"Oh right so he accidentally beat seven shades of shit out of you last month?"

"It's not..."

"Bella your up." One of Darby's guys told her as he entered her dressing room interrupting the two girls.

"Be right out." With a nod of his head and a curt smile the guy left. Liv turned back to Jessica placing her hand on her shoulder. "Look Jess you deserve better than that piece of shit, better than this place." She placed a kiss onto her forehead, before grabbing her hat and sunglasses and heading to the door.

"Liv." She turned back to face Jessica. "You deserve better than this to."

"No I don't trust me on that."

##############

As the lights dimmed on the stage a spot light landed on the her, she was standing at the top of the stage, her back to the crowd. Tonight she was dressed in a sheriff uniform, a sluty take on the uniform of course.

Need You Tonight by INXS filtered through the club as she started her show. Jessica wasn't lying either, the place was packed to the brim.

Taking one deep breath she strut her way towards the pole at the front of the stage. Hooking her leg around the silver mental and grabbing hold with her left hand she spun herself around, before sliding to the floor. She started working the crowd on her left which was the opposite side to where the Sons were sitting. They were a little disappointed by this but as she crawled closer to the edge of the stage they were more than pleased with the view of her ass that they were getting.

"Where's Hap he's missing the show." Kyle said as he watched Bella wrap her shirt around this fat quys neck pulling him close to her. He laughed knowing that was probably the closet he'd ever been to a girl of her standard. Before the man got to bury his head in her cleavage she pushed him away playfully.

"That's his problem, is it bad that I want be that guy." Tig answered leaning back on his chair, his eyes remaining on the stripper.

Getting to her feet she turned her attention to the front of the stage, where a bunch of college boys were eagerly awaiting her. Standing in front of them she placed her hands on her hips, swaying in a circular movement. Tucking her thumbs into the waistband, as she toyed with them. Was she going to take it off wasn't she, they quickly got their answer as a beige skirt went flying into the crowd. She lapped up the cheers and whistles she was earning. She shoved a couple of notes that had been thrown onto the stage into her lacy black French knickers. But as she looked back up she froze.

#######################

Happy walked out the gents and started to make his way back to his brother. By the sound of the cheers and whistles the show had started. He wasn't bothered as long as he hadn't missed the best part, the naked part.

Moving closer to the front of the stage he shook his head in disgust at the college boys who were cheering at the front of the stage. God he hated College Jocks. As he continued towards his brothers he was forced to stop when a beige skirt hit him in the face. The strippers. Removing the skirt he turned his attention to the stage only to find the stripper staring in his direction. A quick look over his shoulder he realised the girl was staring at him.

He was at a loss as to why she was staring at him out of everyone but he quickly got his answer when she removed her sunglasses.

#######################

She stared at Happy who was now staring right back at her. She could see the confusion in his eyes, but as she removed her sunglasses she saw realisation hit him straight in the face.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, who he was seeing. This had to be some sort of fucked universe because the last place he ever expected to find her, if he was ever going to find her at all, was here stripping.

Happy was oblivious to the fact that all his brothers were now looking between him and the stripper, trying to figure out why the hell the stripper was staring at their brother, the Tacoma killer.

Liv felt her chest tightening as she stared into his dark eyes, she didn't know what to do, she was frozen to the spot. It wasn't until she felt a warm sweaty hand on her thigh that she came back to earth. Looking down in front of her she realised that it was one of the college guys.

"Hey bitch I paid to watch you dance so dance." He ordered looking back at his friends laughing.

She looked down at the guy's hand that was still on her leg before looking back at Happy, fire in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have done that asshole." She spat at him, removing his hand from her leg only for him to grab her wrist.

"I've just paid for you bit..."The college boy never got to finish as he was pulled away from her and thrown onto his back.

#######################

Happy's temper was already raging and now this kid had just sent him overboard, he really shouldn't have laid hands on her. Within a second he was by the guy's side and throwing him to the floor.

Happy was enraged, and this kid had just given him a place to let out his anger, his face. He started pounding away, throwing punch after punch not caring where they landed just as long as he made contact. A couple of the guys friends made their way over to try and help out their friend but that turned out to be their worst idea. Happy couldn't help but smile to himself as he turned his anger onto his friends. Venting his anger was exactly what he needed.

"Shit" Tig shouted out as he saw the shit hit the fan across the room.

All the sons were on their feet running over to Happy. Jax and Chibs pulled him off the guy he was currently putting a beating on while the others kept the kids friends from trying anything.

Opie looked back at the stage and saw the stripper just standing there, watching the whole thing unfold.

Feeling eyes on her she looked away from Happy to see a tall bearded guy staring at her. She wrapped her arms around herself suddenly becoming very conscious of her lack of clothing. This was too much for her, seeing him was hard and seeing him in the state she was in was even harder.

"Move." Liv shook her head. Huffing the guy grabbed her arm roughly before forcefully dragging her back stage. Opie went to make a move but Jax shouted him and as he looked back he could see more bouncers descending on them.

"You need to leave now." One of the bouncers ordered.

"We're going." Jax tried pushing Happy out towards the door, but he was having none of it.

"I'm not finished." Happy shouted, turning back to the stage just in time to see her getting dragged off by some guy.

"Yes you are." Another bouncer said before grabbing hold of Happy's arm. That was his first mistake.

Feeling the man's grip around his arm. Happy lashed out. He didn't care who he was hitting he had anger that he needed to get out, and he didn't give a shit who his victim was going to be.

He managed to get in a few good hits, before the rest of the Bouncers got involved. They hustled Happy out of the club, making sure they got in a few sly hits to Happy's ribs and couple of not so subtle hits to his face. As they reached the door they literally threw Happy onto the street.

"What the hell was that?" Jax barked. Not only was he annoyed for Happy kicking off, he was annoyed that he had kicked off in Darby's place of business, his territory, this would stir up shit that the club really didn't need.

Happy looked at his brothers, they were all staring at him. Happy could tell that they wanted answers, wanted to know what had happened in there but Happy couldn't tell them, didn't want to. He turned his back on his brothers and stormed down the road, he didn't care how long the walk took him back to Charming. He couldn't ride back with them all looking at him, asking questions.

Jax went to follow him but Tig pulled him back. "Leave him, he needs to cool off."

"What was that back there, this was obviously to do with the stripper right?" Jax asked pacing the pavement underneath him.

"Aye, looks that way" Chibs replied.

"Sister maybe." Opie suggeted.

"Nah don't think he has one." Tig answered as he took a long drag on the cigarette he had just lit up.

"Cousin" Chibs added.

"I really don't know. I mean does anyone really know about Happy's family?" Tig looked around at his brothers, they were all shaking their heads, because honestly none of them knew Happy's background.

##################

Danny basically threw Liv into her room, but she didn't care, didn't even feel the pain of being slammed into her dresser because right now she was completely numb.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted at her, but she didn't even acknowledge him. "I'm talking to you girl." He last word gained her attention.

"Don't call me that." She spat as she finally realised who was in the room with her, who had forcibly dragged her to her room. Danny was Jessica's oh so lovely boyfriend and Darby's right hand man.

"I'll call you want the fuck I want, GIRL." He shouted empathizing the last part as he advanced towards her which made her flinch. Liv hated herself for that. "Get the fuck out of here. We'll deal with this shit when Darby gets back tomorrow morning. You better think of something good to get that sweet ass of yours out of this one."

Liv simply nodded as he ran a hand up and down her body. "Whore." He whispered into her ear before slamming her once again against her dresser.

Liv felt a tear escape but it wasn't from Danny's action or words, she couldn't believe that after 9 long years she had been face to face with.

####################

Happy arrived back at the clubhouse about an hour later. As he walked in he could feel the same questioning eyes that he'd left back at the bar, back on him. Keeping his head down he walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. He went to head straight to the dorm room he was occupying during his visit, when a blonde stepped into his path.

"Fancy some company Hap." She asked seductively as she ran her fake manicured nail down his chest.

Normally Happy would accept the girls advances, blondes were his favourite but tonight was different. The last thing he wanted was a blonde. Looking over her shoulder he saw a brunette smiling at him.

"No." He pushed the blonde out of his way and walked over to the brunette. "Come on"

The brunette was shocked, and as she looked over to the blonde she realised that she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the club knew Happy was a blonde man. But tonight was different, and who was she to question what had happened to make him want her and not the blonde.

_Song by Will Young If it Hadn't been for Love._


	2. Rise And Shine

**If It Hadn't Been For Love**

_ 'Love hurts you,_

_deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?'_

**Rise And Shine**

Liv pulled the covers back letting out a frustrated scream. It was 6.30am and she'd only managed to get about 3 hours of sleep and even that was restless.

She couldn't take her mind off last night, couldn't take her mind off Happy. Nine years had past, nine years since she had seen him, talked to him and now, last night she had been face to face with him.

She had thought about the day she would see him again, and she had a whole speech planned out in her head. But never planned for what happened last night.

Pulling the covers back over her head she let out another frustrated scream. No longer able to stay in bed she headed for a shower hoping that it might help her clear her head.

Turning the shower off as it wasn't helping her like she'd hope, she decided to do some cleaning, hoping that would maybe take her mind off things. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped one towel around her body and another one around her hair. Walking back into her room, she pulled out a loose white fitted tank top, a pair of light wash denim cut offs, a red lacy bra, and a black pair of boy shorts. Liv had never really been one for matching underwear, as long as it was clean that was good enough for her.

After getting changed she towel dried her hair, letting her natural wave come out before walking to the kitchen to start her cleaning.

An hour and a half later, she stepped back using her forearm to wipe her forehead of the beads of sweat she had worked up, as she admired her handy work. The place was sparkling. She'd clean every square inch, and was proud of her hard work.

Liv was about to start on the front room when she heard someone knocking on her front door. Liv froze until she heard the voice on the other side.

"Open up." The voice that did not belong to Happy bellowed from the other side.

As glad as she was that it wasn't Happy she really wasn't in the mood for Darby. Walking over she unlocked the door and opened it. On the other side Darby was smiling smugly at her, but Liv's eyes fell onto the guy standing on Darby's left. Danny. His blondie brown hair was slicked back. He wore a black shirt that was unbuttoned halfway, revealing some Nord related ink, as well as the other ink down his arms. He was about 5'11 and well built. It was a wonder that Jessica ever made it out alive sometimes, he was probably double her size it would never be a fair fight. Liv felt sick just looking at him.

"Nice gloves." Darby remarked eyeing up the pink rubber gloves she was wearing.

"What can I do for you Darby?" She asked as she removed her gloves and walked back into her small apartment, leaving the door open for them to follow her inside.

"Well you can start by explaining to me what the hell went down in my club last night." He said as he casually took a seat at her tiny kitchen table.

"Not sure really fight kicked off I guess." She shrugged. Darby didn't miss the fact that she didn't look at him. Darby looked over at Danny giving him the go ahead.

Before she realised what was happening Danny had hold of her arm as he slammed her back against the wall that separated the kitchen. She winced in pain, which she hated herself for because she hated showing weakness especially in front of someone like Danny. She hated giving him the satisfaction. As she tried to catch her breath Danny grabbed her buy her jaw.

"You told me this wasn't going to be a problem, told me it wasn't going to cause me any trouble." Darby said as he leant back on his chair. Watching in delight as Liv tried to struggle against Danny's hold.

"It won't..." Darby let out a laugh but Liv knew there was nothing funny about what she had said. Her eyes caught his as he got to his feet.

"Well Danny here told me that several members of Samcro were thrown out of my club. So are you really telling me that has nothing to do with you."

"I'm sorry." She said trying to keep her voice steady. "I'll sort it, it won't happen again." Danny ran his hand down the column of her throat, pressing his thumb hard against her windpipe as the rest of his hand clasedp around her neck. She gasped for breath.

"Good. Because next time we have to have this conversation i'm gonna let Danny have a little fun." Liv's eyes darted from Darby to Danny who had a shit eating grin on his face making her sick to her stomach. "Understand?" Liv nodded. "Good. Danny."

Danny squeezed his hand tightly around her neck and arm, smiling when he saw hers eyes glazed over with tears as she struggled for breath.

"Enough." Darby pulled the younger man away from her. "I'll meet you downstairs." Darby told him firmly leaving no room for argument.

When Danny left Darby turned his attention back onto Liv, who now had her own hand wrapped around her throat as she took some deep breaths. He grinned to himself before turning his attention onto her small apartment.

"He's not here." He looked back at her raising his eyebrows. "He's not, I promise."

"Right well when he does come home tell him to call me." She nodded her head. "Oh and Liv don't let me down or I won't just be letting Danny lose on you." He threatened before leaving her all alone.

As soon as he closed the door she ran over and locked it before she slid down the door and landed in a heap on the floor.

#################

Happy opened his heavy eyes only to close them straight away when the rays of sunlight burned his pupils. Turning his tired body away from the light he leant on his side, rubbing his eyes before finally opening them. He was instantly hit with a pounding in the back of his head, the after effects of his drinking last night.

Rubbing his hand over his shaved his head his eyes roamed over the sweetbutt lying next to him. She was lying on her front her back exposed as the sheet just about covered her bare ass. Her long tatty brown hair sprawled across the pillow. As his eyes moved to her wrist he noticed the little finger marks, a reminder of just how rough he had been with her last night.

As his mind wondered back to last night he grabbed a cigarette from the bedside table. Inhaling deeply he hoped the nicotine would calm him.

He couldn't believe that she was here in Charming, but worst of all she was dancing for Darby, that thought caused a tightening in his chest. What the fuck was she doing there.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a finger nail glide down his ink covered arm.

"Morning Baby you..."

"Get out" He ordered coldly, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

"But I though..."

She stopped talking when Happy turneed to face her, his dark cold eyes boring down on her. She climbed out of the bed, cursing underneath her breath as she quickly picked up her clothes that were scattered across the room. Getting dressed she took one last look at the Tacoma killers bare ass as he walked into the bathroom. Although she was gutted that she didn't get to share in some morning glory with him she was more than satisfied with the two rounds they shared last night, it was everything she had hoped for and more. Smiling to herself she left his room.

Happy stepped under the hot running water, and once again his mind strayed back to Liv. Her hair was a little blonder but apart from that she was still the same as when he had last seen her nine years ago. How could he have missed her, she'd been right under his nose for god knows how long and then suddenly he remembered something that sent his blood cold.

Abruptly cutting the shower off he stepped out and quickly dried himself, before pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt finishing it with his leather cut. Grabbing his cigarettes and wallet off the bedside table.

As he shut the door behind him he saw Tig walking towards him.

"Just coming to get you." Happy just looked at Tig blankly. "Clay's called church in 10." Happy nodded his head. "You al'right brother?"

"Fine." He pushed his way past Tig without saying another word.

As he walked into the bar he saw Bobby sitting in his usual spot with his head buried in the morning newspaper. Kyle and Opie were playing pool, while Jax was sat on the battered leather couch with Chibs, they looked like two women gossiping. His eyes lingered on the two of them. Chibs diverted his gaze, but Jax stared back at him. It was obvious to Happy that they had been discussing last nights events and that pissed him off, but what annoyed him more was the fact that they were probably discussing Liv and she was none of their business.

Turning away from the pair he took a seat at the bar. "Coffee?" He barked at Juice who was standing on the other side. Juice returned a minute later with Happy's coffee, made just the way he liked it. Strong, black 2 sugars.

Happy looked over his shoulder and sure enough Jax was still looking at him. And he knew that he was probably going to try and goad him into telling him what had happened. However no one got a chance to react as Clay walked into the clubhouse.

"Church." He said as he walked over to the double doors in front of him. Everybody stopped what they were doing and followed their President inside.

Once everyone was seated Clay began. "Right nothing serious just want to get a few things sorted before we leave. Bobby how's the pot looking?"

"Good we have enough to cover us for a couple months."

"And the Niners?" Clay asked looking over at his VP on his left.

"Meet is all sorted for when we get back from Tacoma."

"Good. Want to thank Ope, Piney and Chibs for hanging back and keeping eye on the garage while were away for a few days. Appreciate it. We'll leave you the prospect use him how you like. So is that everything, no one has anything else they wanna discuss?" Happy didn't need to look up to know that Clay was looking at him, he could feel his eyes burning into him. Happy shook his head. The pretty boy had gone running to Daddy, no surprise there. When Clay with met with silence. " He hit the gravel and everyone left the room."Everyone be ready to leave in 20.

Happy went back to his coffee at the bar, he watched as everyone seemed to give him a wide birth. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jax and Clay heading outside. Happy cursed he knew they were probably going to have a private discussion about him. God he couldn't wait to get out of here and back to Tacoma, although once word got around he knew he would face more than stares from his brothers he would be bombarded with questions, and they were the only ones who knew exactly what questions to ask. But first Koz would have to answer a few of his own.

Happy pushed himself away from the bar, his stool scrapping across the floor in the almost silent clubhouse. He couldn't sit there any longer thinking about all of that shit he needed to do something so he headed outside.

#########################

After 20 minutes of sitting in a crumpled mess on the floor she finally found the strength to get to her feet. She knew sitting around was not going to get her anywhere she needed to sort this mess out not just for her own safety but Tyler's aswell. So as much as she didn't want to do this, didn't want to go there she knew she didn't really have a choice. She pulled on her brown cowboy boots and grabbed her purse off the couch and left her apartment.

Liv pulled her dusty Red 1985 Chevy Truck into Teller/Morrow she felt her stomach flip. And she gripped the steering wheel tighter when she felt her hands start to shake. Taking a moment to compose herself, she grabbed her bag off the passenger seat before finally opening the drivers side door and getting out.

Her eyes wandered around the lot, it sent a familiar feeling through her body as it reminded her of the only home she'd ever really known.

######################

Happy came to an abrupt halt when he walked out of the clubhouse. Happy stared at her just like he had last night because he was doubting his eyes. After looking for her for so long and coming up with nothing, even mistaking complete strangers for her, just like last night he found it hard to believe that he was actually seeing her. Well that was until she turned around, moving her blonde hair from around her face and her green eyes locked with his, then he knew she was real.

Locking eyes with she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her truck and drive far far away but as he started to advance towards her she knew that was no longer an option.

He was now just a few steps away from her and as he took the few steps her mind went completely blank, her mouth went dry and her hands were shaking again.

Happy first thought was to stand his ground, make her come to him for once but like always all logical thoughts went out of mind and curiosity got the better of him, his feet were moving before he had chance to rethink himself.

As the breeze blew between them he caught her scent. The scent that he hadn't smelt in years, it was a scent he had missed deeply, although he would never admit it.

###############

"Any word from Darby?" Jax asked as he lent against the filing cabinet in the garage office.

"Nothing. Maybe it was nothing, maybe just a broad he slept with, or someone who screwed him over." Clay tried to reason. When Jax had approached with this Clay cursed, the Club already had enough shit to deal with they didn't need any personal shit as well. He didn't need his men distracted, so if nothing came from this, if Darby kept quiet then Clay was more than willing to turn a blind eye to last nights dramatics.

"I don't know Clay." He pushed himself away from the cabnet. "You didn't see him. I've seen Hap do some pretty fucked up shit but never have I seen him lose control like he did last night." Jax walked over to the door and thats when he saw the stripper and Happy. "And if she's no one then what the hell is she doing here?" Jax asked looking back over his shoulder.

Clay walked over to Jax and looked out the door. "That the stripper?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty."

"I'm telling ya man, this shit ain't gonna end well."

"We're heading out for a few days maybe we talk to a couple guys in Tacoma see if he has any info on this chick. But keep it subtle, last thing we want is Hap knowing we've been digging into his shit. We don't wanna be pissing off the Tacoma Killa."

"Okay. I'll ask Koz." Clay raised an eyebrow. "Think he might know her to."

#################

"Not here." Happy snapped as he saw she was about to open her mouth. He knew there were to many prying eyes around, and a quick glance to his left confirmed that when he saw Clay and Jax in the garage office clearly watching the two of them.

He made his way towards the clubhouse as was about to walk inside when he realised that she wasn't behind him. Turning back on himself he saw her standing there, nervously playing with the hem of her top.

"Hey." He called over to her cocking his head to the door behind him. He watched as her head snapped up, obviously disturbing her from whatever it was she was thinking about. He watched her hesitate before her legs, her little chicken legs moved her towards him. Happy almost smiled at the memory.

She followed him into the bar completely ignoring the looks she had gained from the people inside. She didn't care who any of them were or what they were thinking all she wanted to do was get this over and done with.


	3. Happy Reunion

_Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all have a lovely time._

_Thanks for all the adds and reviews it helps alot._

_Can't promise when the next update will be but thought i'd get this one _

_out while i could. _

_xxxx_

**_If it Hadn't been for love_**

_'Love hurts you,_

_deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?'_

**_Happy _Reunions **

Stepping inside the small apartment she let her eyes scan over the room. It was a lot smaller than theirs used to be and it was defiantly not as homely. But then again she wondered how many Sons would actually class their apartments as their only home.

She rubbed her hand across her forehead trying to push the memories out of her mind, she could not go down memory lane. Nothing good could come from that.

Happy stood silently behind her just watching as she looked around. But he was growing impatient and he wanted answers, he deserved answers.

"What are you doing here Liv?" spinning round to face him she realized straight away that was this was a mistake. She should have left him to it and if he came looking for her then she'd deal with it but no she had to come here because some small part of her wanted, although she's never admit it, to see him. But now that she was thinking clearly she and that little part of her had got what it needed she knew this was a mistake. But as he stood in front her with his defensive body language she knew there was no turning back now.

"What happened last night it can't happen..."

"I mean what are you doing here taking your clothes off for that Nord piece of shit." _Here we go_ she thought to herself.

"That's my business." Liv did not want to go down this road with him, he didn't need to know about any of the shit that had caused her to end up in Darby's place. But as she looked at him she could tell her answer had only angered him more.

"Remember who you're talking to." He warned as he took a step towards her. Liv stood her ground.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Hap." She told as she tucked a piece hair behind her ears, like a child.

"You in trouble?"

"I'm not here because I need saving, my life is fine and I'm not in trouble." Okay so she wasn't being completely honest with him she was in trouble but again he did not need to know that.

She must have forgotten over the years that no matter how hard she tried she could never lie, which is why he knew that she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Why you dancing for him?"

"I shouldn't have come here." She mumbled. Liv couldn't take any more, couldn't be locked in the same room with him asking questions about her life. She felt like her head was about to explode she needed to get out, she needed air. She pushed passed him and headed for her escape but she only managed to open the door for a split second before it slammed shut again.

Liv felt her tears burn in the back of her eyes. She tried blinking them away but when she felt his warm breath on her skin she almost lost it. However she didn't get the chance because Happy grabbed her arm spinning her around and slamming her back against the door, it was the second time that day that she had been manhandled and slammed agaisnt a hard service, and quite frankly she was tired of it. But before she could shout at him Happy ran his hand up her arm before repeating the action on her other arm. It didn't take her long to figure out what he was doing.

"I'm not on drugs Hap." She snapped as she tried to push him away from her, but he remained in the same spot.

"That's something I guess." He spat finally letting go of her. He turned away from her running his hand over his head before turning back to face her, slamming his fist against the door making her flinch."Why did you leave?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"You know why?" She whispered as she felt the lump rise in her throat.

"No I don't." He shouted, again making her flinch.

"I can't do this." She turned away from him and tried opening the door but again he closed it. "Hap...please." She sobbed finally losing her battle against her tears.

"Whatever." He pushed himself away from the door. "Go on leave. It's the only thing your good at." He hissed.

She opened the door but before she left she wiped her tears and turned back to face him. "Don't act like I never gave you an out Hap." She told him as she slammed the door behind her.

She stood outside his door wiping her tears and running her fingers through her hair before she walked back through the Clubhouse where she knew she was going to be met by a sea of questioning eyes.

As she tidied herself up she heard the smashing of glass followed by a loud bang coming from inside the room she had just left. But she couldn't stop and think about that she needed to get out now, not just out of the clubhouse but out of Charming.

#######################

Jax was on his way back to the Clubhouse to pack up his shit when he saw the girl coming out of the Clubhouse hurrying towards her truck. Jax knew he shouldn't mendle he always hated it when his Mom got into his shit but he couldn't help himself he needed to know who she was and how she managed to get his brother all screwed up and pulling shit like he had last night.

"Hey." Liv stopped just by the side of her truck. She looked over her shoulder to the see the blonde kid that had been trying to push up on Jessica jogging towards her. "Hey." He said breathlessly as he finally reached her. "You al'right?" He asked stepping in front of her blocking the drivers side door, as he bent down trying to make eye contact. And that's when he saw red marks on her neck. He reached out to go and touch her but she stepped away from him.

"Your Jax right?" He nodded his head. "Well do me favour and save your night in shinning Armour bullshit for Jess because my life is non of your fucking business and I definitely don't need saving. Now if you don't move the hell away from my truck." She was breathing erratically and when her eyes fell on to his VP badge she knew that she might have over stepped her mark. But to her surprise he stepped away allowing her access to her truck.

Jax watched her pull out of the lot, tyres screeching against the tarmac. He wasn't sure what had gone down between her and Hap but whatever it was it looked like it hadn't ended well. Pulling out his smokes he shook one out and proceeded to light it as he made his way inside.

The guys were inside bags packed and ready to leave. As he looked around he realised one was missing, Happy. He told everyone to get their bikes ready as they were heading out in 5 minutes.

He was about to knock on Happy's door when it opened. Hap standing in front of him, bag slung over his shoulder. It was only when he stepped outside that Jax was able to see the mess in the room behind him. He looked up at Happy.

"Problem?"

"No." Jax nodded.

"We're heading out in 5. Get the prospect to clean up this shit, before my Mom sees it." Happy gave a quick nod before following Jax down the hall.

Happy made sure his bag was attached. As he placed his helmet on his eyes went over to Clay who was saying goodbye to Gemma. He didn't miss the fact that Gemma was looking at him with questioning eyes, he had only ever really seen her look at Jax or some of the other Samcro boys but never him and he didn't like it. He was glad when he heard his president rev his engine and pull out of the lot, the rest following in formation because he couldn't wait to get out of Charming.

#######################

"Is Darby in?" She asked the girl who was restocking the bar.

"Office."

"Thanks." Liv held onto her bag tightly as she made her to his office. She wasn't sure if this was going to work but she had to give it a shot. She had to try.

She knocked lightly on his door that was already open. Darby looked up from the paper work on his desk and looked at her, a smug look on his face. He motioned her inside telling her to close the door behind her. She took a seat in front of his desk. His eyes scanned over her for a moment before finally speaking.

"I hope you have some good news for me."

"Yes and no."

"Why do I have a feeling that i'm not gonna like this shit."

"I think it would be best if I left for a few days." She said quietly. Darby shook his head in disbelief.

"No fucking way."

"I've called a couple of girls covered my shifts. My next show isn't till next Thursday and I promise you I will be back by then."

"No."

"Darby I know it's a shitty solution but it's the only one. You want Samcro off your back then this is the answer.

Darby leaned over his desk, his scowl growing more menacing. "Find another way sweetheart because that ain't an option."

"There's a chance any of them could come here again looking for me. If they see that I'm not here and you tell him I've done a runner then they'll back off, he'll back off." Live pleaded.

Darby looked back at the girl sitting across from him. If he was honest with himself he knew this day would come. In some ways he was thanking who was ever up stairs that it hadn't happened sooner considering the fact that the Sons had been coming in and out of his club now for nearly 9 months. Plus he wasn't sure if he was ready to loose her. She was making him a lot of money, not just from dancing but in tips and private dances, so if giving her a few days off meant he got Samcro off his back and kept her on his books then that's what he'd have to do.

"Fine but if your sweet ass aint back in this club by Thursday then I guess I don't have to tell you what will happen, and not just to you."

"I know. I'll be back. I give you my word." She knew exactly what Darby's threats consisted of and it never ended well for anyone.

"Your Old Man, he'll buy it?" He shouted to her as she was about to leave.

"Yeah, he'll buy trust me. It's the only thing i'm good at."

####################

Liv pulled up outside her apartment. She lazily made her way up the three flights of stairs that led to her small apartment. She checked her watch and couldn't believe that it was only 11.00. She couldn't get over how much had gone on considering it was barely halfway through the day. But Liv knew her day was far from over, especially when she saw the door to her apartment wide open.

She nervously tiptoed to the front door cautiously popping her head around it to see if she could she anyone inside. Seeing nothing she took another step further into her apartment. Her eyes scanned the room again as her hand instinctively went to the wooden baseball bat that was propped up behind the door.

She raised the bat ready to swing at anything, or anyone. Taking slow steps she made her way towards the living space and that's when she saw the culprit.

Tyler was sprawled flat out on his stomach on the small tattered red couch, his 6 foot frame causing his legs to hang over the edge.

Lowering the bat she walked over to him. Her eyes caught sight of the syringe and silver tea spoon scattered on the dark wood coffee table along with some silver foil and an overflowing ashtray.

She leaned the bat against the table and shrugged her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor. She crouched down in front of his sleeping form.

She hated seeing him like this, hated that he was doing this to himself, slowly killing himself.

She ran her hand over his scruffy dark brown hair, moving it out of his face. "Jesus Ty, why you doing this?" She mumbled to herself.

Ruffling her long blonde hair she placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself back onto her feet. She walked over to the kitchen, closing the front door as she passed. She grabbed a bag from the cupboard underneath the sink and walked back over to the table as she started to clear away the mess.

She kept glancing at Tyler, wondering if she should still leave, especially considering his current state. She hated to think what trouble he would get himself into if she wasn't around. But along with the guilt she felt about leaving him she reminded herself why she was doing this.

After cleaning up the mess she made her way to her room. Opening the wardrobe she bent down and pulled out her duffel bag from the back, placing it on her bed as she started packing.

She took her bag into the bathroom and started packing the stuff she would need. On her way she ran straight into Tyler.

"Jesus." She sighed stumbling back.

"What are you doing?"

"You so stoned you don't know what packing looks like." She snapped pushing past him and re-entering her bedroom.

"I know what it looks like I just hoped I was stoned enough to be hallucinating this shit."

"No, it's real." Tyler grabbed her arm turning her to face him.

"Get off of me Ty." She tried pulling away from him but he kept hold of her. As she looked into his eyes she could tell he was high, high on god knows whatever shit he had pumped into his body."Ty please...let go..." Tyler seemed to snap back to reality and he pushed her away from him, but in his drug fuelled rage he pushed her to hard and she fell to the ground but not before hitting her head on the dresser.

"Fuck..." She placed her hand to her head where she could feel the throbbing as she removed her hand she saw the blood.

"Shit Liv..." Tyler dropped to his knees beside her. "Oh god i'm sorry I never meant to..."

"I know. Get me a towel."

Tyler ran to the bathroom and grabbed the towel hanging over the bath. He ran back to her dabbing the towel to where she was bleeding.

"I'm sorry...I just..." He stopped when Liv wrapped her hand around his wrist the was holding the towel to her head.

"Were never gonna get out of this Ty if you don't stop." She told him softly.

"I've tried I have but I need them Livvy." She felt her heart melt hearing him calling her that. This is what she hated the most, how quickly he could change.

"I know, I know." She pulled him into a hug as he kept apologising to her. They stayed that way for several minutes before Liv pulled back so she could look at him. "I have to go Ty. But don't worry I've cleared all this shit with Darby. So we're okay." She tried getting to her feet but almost dropped back to the floor if Tyler hadn't of caught her.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere right now but a hospital."

"Right like we have insurance." She ran her hand through his hair. "I'll be fine, just got up a little to quickly, that's all." She pressed the towel back against her head as she walked back over to her bag.

"Are you okay?" Liv looked over to him and she knew he wasn't asking her about her injury.

"How do you...Darby told you didn't he?"

"Yeah ran into before told what happened last night. Was it him?"

"Yeah."

"Well judging by the fact your packing I take it your not okay."

"Not really."

"You going to see Koz?"

"Yeah figured I should give him a heads up about all this. You could come with me."

"Nah."

"You sure?" He nodded his head. "You going to be able to keep yourself out of trouble." She asked him as he came to stand in front of her.

"Yeah." He smiled at her before kissing her on the forehead. "Are you gonna be?"

"I'm going to Tacoma what do you think?"


	4. Running Home

_Merry Christmas hope you all had a fab time and indulged_

_in lots of lovely food, I know I have hehe. _

_Anyway thanks for all the reviews and adds_

_really appreciate them, they really motivate me._

_xxxx_

**_If it Hadn't been for love_**

_'Love hurts you,_

_deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?'_

**_Running Home_**

It was past 1 am when they arrived at the Tacoma clubhouse. Tiredly making their way inside they were greeted by their fellow brothers.

"Tally." Clay bellowed as he pulled the Tacoma president into a hug.

"Clay brother, glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. We owe him."

They all exchanged hug, slaps on the backs and handshakes before they moved towards the bar where Harris the Tacoma prospect had a line of shots for them all.

"Rooms are all set up for ya. Now as an old man I'm gonna let you young uns party on while I go home to my old Lady. Samcro whats ours is yours." He told them as he pointed over to the sweetbutts who were stripping on the stage. His action was met with a load of cheers and cat calls from his brothers.

"Tally can I have a quick word?"

"Sure. Walk with me?" Clay nodded and the two walked outside.

################

Happy was at the bar with Lip. Lip had been a prospect 11 years ago, Happy and Kozik had been his sponsor, their first prospect. They hadn't seen one anohter for a while and Lip seemed eager to tell him about how well he had preformed on his last job, seemed no matter how long he had been a fully patched member he still liked to get approval from him. But Happy was having a hard time concentrating. His eyes were glued on Kozik who had just walked from the apartments, a cute blonde tucked underneath his arm, this did not help things.

"So I pulled the trigger, I made the shot, it was like..." Lip stopped talking when Happy moved away from him without saying a word or looking back at him. Lip watched in confusion as he made his way over to Kozik. But he wasn't the only one who was watching, so was a blonde VP.

################

"Hap good to see ya man." Happy didn't say anything. He stood silently in front of him as he shook a smoke out of his pack. After knowing his friend for so long Kozik knew something was wrong, so he ushered away the sweetbutt that was clung to his chest. Happy eyes followed the girl as she strutted away.

"Nice piece of ass." He said looking back Kozik, blowing the smoke into his face. "You a blonde man now?"

"Not really." He answered completely lost by what ever it was that was going on between them.

"Not what I've been hearing. Heard you've taken a liking to blonde strippers." Kozik dropped his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was no longer confused he knew exactly what this was about.

"Hap man I swear..." Happy took a threatening step forward so there was barely a gap between them.

"You fuck her?" He asked while keeping his voice low. He didn't want anyone else hearing this conversation.

"What...nah man I swear I never touched her." Happy could tell that he wasn't lying to him which was a good thing, he would live another day. But that doesn't excuse the fact that he had still kept this shit from him.

"You better have a good reason why you kept this shit from me."

"She begged..."

"I don't give shit if she was on her knees." Happy poked him hard in the chest with his finger. "You should have fucking told me."

"I was just trying to look out for her, for you."

"Yeah, I bet you were." Happy scoffed. The two fell silent neither one knowing what to do or say. Kozik was desperately trying to think of something that wasn't going to get him any more shit while Happy was using every fibre in his body to stop himself from knocking the shit out of his brother, his best friend.

Throwing caution to the wind Kozik opened his mouth. "You spoken to her?" When Happy pinned him with an icy stare he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Happy was not talking about this. He pushed his way past Kozik making sure he hit him square in the shoulder.

######################

Jax watched the whole exchange although nothing physical had happened between them apart from a hard shove from Happy as he walked away, the tension between them was obvious. And that intrigued him. He was about to step into his path as Kozik strode towards the clubhouse door. But he was stopped by a couple of sweetbutts stepping into his path. Looking over them he saw Kozik disappear outside looking back at the scantly girls on either arm, he decided that it could wait till morning.

######################

Kozik decided to head home not wanting any more to kick off between himself and Happy. He knew his brother wouldn't be thinking straight right now and if he was to hang around then it might not end well for either of them.

As he approached his bike he saw Tally walk away from the ring where he had been sitting with Clay, Tig and couple of hangarounds and move towards him.

"Thought you went home Prez?" Kozik commented as he put on his helemt.

"Was about, but Clay needed a word."

"Yeah, everything al'right?"

"Depends." He shrugged as he stopped in front of the blonde biker. "Was asking me if I know anything about a pretty little blonde stripper that's seems to have our killah losing his shit." Tally saw Kozik face drop. "Is it her?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus Christ." He ran his hand over his greying hair. "What the hell..."

"What did you say to Clay?"

"Nothing. Not my place." Kozik mounted his bike. "You heading out?"

"Yeah." He started the engine but before he could ride off Tally placed his hand on the handle bars.

"Koz, stay out of this. It's their business." Tally warned. Somehow Kozik always seemed to end up between the two of them and after 9 years of a whole lot of tension building between the two of them, he knew that if Kozik got in the middle of this, it was going to end messy.

"Yeah."

Tally watched him pull out of the lot and he knew his warning had fallen on deaf ears with the him, he was soft as shit when it came to her, Christ they were all a little guilty of that around her.

"Hey Prospect."

"Yeah boss." Harris came running over to his President.

"I got a job for ya. You know where Kozik lives right?"

"Yeah why what's up?"

"I need to keep watch outside for me. Make sure he doesn't see you and if you see anyone or anything suspious you call me straight away."

"Why is..."

"Don't question me just do it." Harris nodded nervously. "And take a cage."

################

Happy sat in his old apartment and looked around. Even though he had gotten rid of everything that was her all he could see was her. As he lay back and closed his eyes he could see her prancing around in one of his Sons t-shirt and white lace panties as she vacumed the carpet, he'd never realised watching someone clean could be so sexy. But it was, she was no matter what she was doing.

Happy wanted to scratch those memories out of his mind. He was fed up of thinking about her, he'd wasted enough time on her.

################

Liv jerked awake when she heard the Harley pull into the drive way across the street. She must have drifted off while waiting for him. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she just caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared inside.

She turned on the interior light and pulled the rearview mirror towards her so she could see herself. As she ran her fingers through her hair she saw the swollen lump on the side of her head. It was bright red a there was a small cut straight in the middle of it. She leant over and grabbed her bag pulling out a baseball cap. Placing it on she pulled her hair over her shoulders and gave herself another once over.

As she walked across the street she flung her bag over her shoulder. She knocked on his door a couple of times before looking behind her. She wasn't sure why but she was nervous, but couldn't pinpoint if that was because of seeing Kozik or the thought of someone else seeing her.

#################

"Al'right...Al'right I'm coming." He shouted after the third knock. He took two steps at a time to make it to the door. "Yeah." He snapped.

Liv was looking across the street back at her truck wondering whether she should leave it there or not, when she heared him open the door. She spun around and she came face to face with him, or more bare chest to face.

"Well you going to let me in or make me stand out here all night?" She asked him as he just stared at her, his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah, come on." He stepped aside letting her in.

He had to admit he couldn't believe it even though he'd had two conversations about her tonight he never expected for her to turn up on his doorstep, so much for staying out of it, he thought to himself. Although he couldn't help but smile as he followed her into the kitchen, he found it funny how two people who hadn't seen eachother in 9 years where now in the same place same time it's like the magnet that once kept together had suddenly come back alive as was pulling them back to one another.

###################

Tally turned on his side and picked up his cell that was on the bedside table. "Yeah." He answered gruffly.

"You told me to ring if I saw anything."

"What is it Harris?"

"Well nothing really, just a girl knocked on his door and he let her in."

"What did she look like?"

"Petite, Blonde but I didn't really get to see her face." He didn't need anymore information from him because he knew exactly who the girl was it was too much of a coincidence not to be her. "You want me stay?"

"Nah that's fine gone home." Tally hung up and threw his cell back on the bedside table before running a hand over his face.

"Everything okay?" His wife asked tiredly as she curled up to him.

"Yeah babe everythings fine. Go back to sleep." Truth was though he wasn't sure how true that statement was.

##################

"Love what you've done with the place."

"Right." He knew she was being sarcastic and it wasn't because of the cheeky smile she threw at him over her shoulder it was because he knew he hadn't changed a damn thing in this house since she'd last stepped foot in it.

She dropped her bag to the floor and hopped onto the counter top as she looked up at him.

"Drink?"

"Yes." She answered a little to quickly.

Kozik pulled a bottle of Vodka out of the freezer before walking over to her so he could grab the glasses from the cupboard behind her. Koz laughed when he saw her eyes roam over his bare chest.

"You sure checking me out is a good idea." He joked.

"In your dreams Romeo." She slapped his arm playfully. He laughed again taking the two glasses from the cupboard. He backed away and poured them both a drink.

"He's here you know." He said his tone suddenly becoming more serious.

"What?" She slipped of the counter and grabbed her bag.

"He knows that I saw you that time."

"Shit. I should go." She went to walk out but he stepped into her path.

"Hey calm down. It's 2 in the morning your not going anywhere. Now give me your keys."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna pull your truck into the garage. Then no one will know your here. Okay?" She nodded pulling her keys out of her pocket. "Now..." He leant over and picked up one of the drinks. "Drink this and calm down. Nothing is gonna happen tonight so just relax."

#################

When he came back through the door Liv was in the living room, her glass and cigarette in one hand and the bottle of Vodka in the other. She had obviously taken his advice and relaxed. Her jacket, boots and cap had been removed leaving her in a baggy white tank top which was sheer enough to see her red bra through and a pair of denim cutoffs. Her trademark wavy blonde locks falling down her back.

He remembered the time he had walked into Deuces and saw her almost naked body swinging around the pole on centre stage. He remembered how angry he felt, how he wanted to drag her off the stage and straight back to Tacoma, straight back to Happy. But he hadn't he'd some how let her convince him to keep quiet and being the idiot that he is he agreed.

"I remember this." Liv said bringing him out of his thoughts. He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder at the picture she was holding. It was of her, himself and Happy. It was at a BBQ at Happy's Mom's house. Happy was sitting next to Liv a beer pressed to his lips as he tried to hide the big grin on his face. Liv was staring at him pointing her finger at him as she tried to act all serious. Koz was on her other side laughing his head off as he looked at Happy. "Seems like forever."

"It was." She placed the picture back down so she could take a drag of her cigarette. She poured herself another glass before she handed him the bottle. "What the fuck is that?"

When she looked up at him she knew exactly what he was on about, the cut on her head. She didn't even think about when she removed her hat, why didn't she think. She raised her hand to the cut as if to try and hide it.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." He placed the bottle on the floor as he moved towards her and cupped her face so he could get a better look at the wound. "Was this Hap?" He asked angrily.

"No." She shouted stepping out of his grasp as she put some distance between them. "No." She told him again.

"Then who?" He shouted back her. Taking a big swig of her drink she turned her back on him. "Was this Darby?" Kozik waited for an answer but he got nothing. "Liv." He said grabbing her arm so that she was facing him.

"It was Tyler but he didn't mean to. It was an accident." He removed his hand from her arm and ran it over his spiky blonde hair.

"You promised me that you were going to get out of this shit Liv."

"I'm trying." She snapped as a silent tear rolled down her face. He pulled her into a tight hug. He was glad she didn't try to fight him.

"Yeah well, you never liked to do things easy." He joked. He smiled when he heard her laugh aswell. She pulled away from him wiping her eyes before taking a drag on her cigarette.

"You wouldn't want me any other way right?"

"True." He picked up the bottle, topping up her glass before taking a swig himself. He followed her as she took a seat on the couch. They sat silently drinking and smoking until she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Getting you involved in this. When I asked you not to say anything I didn't really think that Happy would find out. So i'm sorry if i've caused shit between you two." When she heard him huff at her she turned to look at him and could tell his was a little pissed off. "What?"

"Bullshit. Be honest with yourself Liv, you wanted him to find you or else you would have high tailed it out of there as soon as you found out Sons were coming in." She didn't say anything all she did was stare at him angrilly and he knew that he had hit the nail on the head. But true to form she closed down and got to her feet.

"I'm tired." She stated storming up the stairs.

"Take my room then." He shouted after her. Considering she had stormed upstairs to only bedroom. It seemed that he would be spending the night on the couch.


	5. Options

**_If it Hadn't been for love_**

_'Love hurts you,_

_deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?'_

**_Options_**

As he stretched his arms above his head he could feel every muscle in his body ache, and that's when he seriously considered investing in a new couch. He rubbed his hand over the back of his aching neck as he finally managed to get to his feet. He did one last stretch before he went upstairs.

Cracking the door to his bedroom open slightly he saw her lying on her front, her hair covering her face. Her leg was hooked over the sheet and he noticed that she was wearing one of his long sleeved jersey tops. He shook his head knowing that she had been to stubborn last night to come downstairs and get her bag. Some things never changed.

Liv heard the creek open and when she saw the clock read 7.00 she could have killed him but the truth was she was awake had been most of the night but she wasn't going to tell him that, he was a mother hen and would only worry.

"Your better have some strong coffee on the go." She mumbled without even bothering to move so that she could see him.

"Sure thing Darlin."

Five minutes later he returned to his room where she was now leaning against the headboard, the sheet covering her bare legs which were now crossed. He handed her a cup as he sat down on the bed. He eyes immediately falling onto the cut on her head. That little prick needed his ass kicking and he would gladly do it.

For the first time in years he had the chance to really take her, and he didn't like what he saw. Sure she was still beautiful that was something she'd never lose but that spark in her eyes, the dazzling smile that reached all the way to her eyes and that air she had around her, the air that caught everyone's attention whenever she walked into a room had disappeared. As much as he'd like to blame the junkie piece of shit, he knew that it wasn't all down to him the cracks had already started to appear before she's left. Although after dealing with what she had to he wasn't surprised she had ended up this, damaged. Although he liked to think she could still be fixed, because she wasn't completely broken, yet.

"Stop staring at me you perv." She joked as she uncrossed her legs and nudged him with her deep red painted toes.

"Like you didn't check me out last night." She shook her head and took a sip of her drink deciding not to answer his question. "So..."

"So?"

"What you going to do Liv?"

"How da ya mean?" He tilted his head to the side as he cocked his eyebrow at her _really? "_I don't want to talk Hap, Darby, Ty any of that shit, I just...just..." She drifted off and stared into her coffee cup. Only looking up when she felt a warm but slightly rough hand on her foot.

"Run away?" He watched her suck in a deep breath, and he knew he had to tread carefully or she would do exactly that, she would leave. "Sorry babe but you've already done that." She slammed her mug on the bedside table and threw the covers back as she was about to leave but Kozik grabbed hold of her hand. "I don't blame you for leaving, it was something you had to do I get it..." He locked eyes with her. "I get it." He said slowly making sure she understood every word he had just said. She continued looking at him for a moment before she gave in and sat back down, not even trying to pull her hand out of his.

"He does. Blame me..."

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't get it." She pulled her hand from his as her eyes turned to anger.

"I couldn't stay here, I couldn't be around this anymore."

"Liv you know you can't blame us, him forever." She turned away from him, this time she successfully got off the bed. She went to grab her shorts off the floor when Kozik grabbed them from her hand. She tried to grab them back but he didn't let her. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to tell you that Happy had seen me..."

"You could of just called."

"I couldn't stay."

"Because of Hap? Then why did you come here, Tacoma. Your home, his home."

"Just drop it Koz it's none of your business." Kozik was about to snap back at her but both of their attention was diverted over to the window when they heard the sound of a Harley pulling into the driveway. Liv turned back to him. "You told him?" She shouted.

"No. Look just stay here I'll see who it is a get rid of them okay." She nodded her head as she nervously bit on her lower lip.

#################

Kozik made his way downstairs to answer the door that was now being pounded on. When he opened the door he was a little shocked to see Tally standing on the other side.

"Prez you al'right?"

"Yeah." He answered shortly. Koz moved aside when Tally took a step forward obviously wanting to come in. He watched as he looked around his house. "You want someth..."

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Tally turned around and stared at him hard before he let his eyes dropped onto the pair of denim shorts in his hand. When Koz saw Tally eyes move from further down his body, he followed and that's when he realized he was still holding onto Liv's jeans. _Shit._

"So again where is she?"

"Here." They both looked towards the stairs where they had heard her voice. Liv had heard their conversation and hadn't missed the anger in Tally's voice. Not wanting to get Kozik in any more trouble than she already had she decided to show herself.

Tally looked over her and realised that she was dressed in one of Kozik tops that stop mid thigh. He shook his head before looking over his shoulder at Kozik in disappointment and anger. He told him to stay out of this. When he lowered his head sheepishly Tally turned back to find Liv standing in front of him.

"You and me need a chat little lady." She nodded and started to head towards the kitchen Tally following behind her. "Alone." He spat over his shoulder when he heard Kozik starting to follow them.

#################

Liv leant against the counter, Tally leaning against the sink opposite her. She stood looking at the floor, her arms folded across her chest. Neither one of them said anything for a while but she could feel him looking at her and then she heard him move towards her. He hooked his finger under chin tilting her head so he could see her face. She saw his eyes zone in on the cut on her head.

"Nice."

"It wasn't Happy if that's what you're thinking." He smiled briefly, before backing away from her leaning back against the sink.

"I know. That boy would never raise a hand to you. Question is though do I need to be worried about that, not going to have someone knocking on our door."

"No."

"Good."

"I don't want to be blunt Tally, but you wanted to talk, so..."

"Getting the point as always." She shifted her weight nervously knowing that she shouldn't push the line with him.

"Sorry, I just know your probably busy." She said throwing him an apologetic smile.

"Your right I am. That's why I'm here. Need to know what you're planning on doing Liv." She looked at him but Tallly didn't give her a chance to say anything as he continued. "You know me, I don't like to get involved in my boys domestic lives unless it starts affecting the club and considering how you feel about this club..."

"Don't worry I'm not going to cause you or the club any trouble." Tally laughed shaking his head as his hand rubbed over his greying hair.

"Sweetheart, you and me both know that ain't true. You always cause me trouble." Liv finally smiled, a proper smile, but as soon as it had come it disappeared with his next words. "Hap was a mess when you ran..."

"I had my reasons." She snapped cutting him off abruptly.

"Never said you didn't. I just want to know how this shit is gonna play out."

"I'll be gone by the afternoon."

"So, your just going to walk straight back into the lad's life only to leave again."

"Thought that's what you wanted. No hassle for the club right?" He shook his head, she really didn't get it.

"You running out on him before clearing up whatever shit is hanging between you to, is bad for my club."

"Yeah well something tells me that talking with me is not on the top of Happy's to do list." He walked over to her and placed his hand on the counter either side of her and leaned in towards her.

"If you do leave you make sure you disappear for good this time. You so much as catch sight of a Son, any Son you run in the opposite direction. No more contact which means no more running to Koz. You forget all about us and we'll do the same. That means..." He moved one arm from the counter and took hold of her right wrist. He pushed the black leather cuff she was wearing further up her wrist to reveal a small smiley face. "You get rid of this and your other one..."

"And if I don't?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady. He looked at her for a moment before letting go of her wrist and taking a step back from her.

"Then you talk to him sort out whatever shit is hanging between you. And if you sort this out then we'll forget about option one."

"Everything cool in here?" Kozik asked as he leant against the door frame to the kitchen.

"Yeah me Liv are done." He answered looking at Koz. He looks back at Liv. "Think about it, he's still at the clubhouse." Liv felt her breath catch in the back of her throat when he leaned back into her and kissed her on the forehead, before rubbing his thumb over her cut. "You should put some ice on that, don't want it ruining your pretty face." As he made his way out he stopped beside Kozik. Giving him a sideways look. "We'll discuss this later."

Kozik knew he would have his ass handed to him for going behind his Presidents back but when he looked over at Liv he quickly forgot all about that. She looked shaken, like she was about to fall in a heap on the floor. Whatever Tally had said obviously affected her. He came to stand in front of her, his hands resting on her arms as he held her up.

"Liv what did he say? Liv." Hearing her name for the second time she looked up at him. Her eyes glazed with tears.

"I need a shower." She whispered pulling herself away from him and heading upstairs, grabbing her bag on the way.

#################

Liv didn't know how long she had been in the shower, it was only when she felt the water run cold that she stepped out from the shower.

Sitting on the side of the bathtub a towel wrapped around her she went back to thinking about Tally's ultimatum. She thought about his first option of disappearing. It wouldn't be hard she'd done it before running was easy but staying gone was hard. Even though she had no contact with Happy in 9 years it didn't mean that she hadn't checked up on him now and again hadn't put a random phone call into Koz to find out what was happening, how he was. But as soon as she heard what she wanted to she'd hang up not to call for another few years. All this was done on her terms. But hearing him say that she'd have to disappear for good, no contact with anyone scared her, especially knowing that if she didn't do it then they would do it for her.

So that left her with another option, option two, talking to Happy which scared her just as much if not more.

#######################

Kozik was flicking through the T.V as he tried to pass the time while he waited for Liv to come downstairs. He wasn't exactly sure what had gone down between Tally and Liv but he knew his Prez, knew how forward he could be and judging by the look on her face and they way she ran upstairs whatever Tally had said had obviously got her thinking which was never a good thing.

Nearly an hour later he heard her coming downstairs. Flicking off the T.V he dropped the remote on the couch and stood up. Turning to face her.

Liv stood at the bottom of the stairs her bag by her side as she looked to the floor anxiously.

"You leaving?" She heard him ask. Still avoiding looking at him, she nodded her head slightly as she tucked her hands into the back pockets of her dark ripped jeans. "Why?" She kept looking at the floor, it was the only way she could keep herself from crying. She didn't realise saying goodbye to him would be this hard, but then again she'd never had to say goodbye forever before. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." She said finally finding her voice.

"I don't believe that." Kozik walked to stand in front of her. He ran his hand over her soft blonde hair. "What is it?" Liv couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback at first but when she continued to cling on to him he had no choice to hug her back.

"I love you Koz your a good guy, a good friend don't let anyone tell you any different okay." She whispered into his ear before pulling away from him. She wiped her tears away quickly and grabbed her bag. She was almost out the door before Kozik grabbed hold of the bag and pulled her back.

"What's going on? What's..."

"Goodbye Koz." She pulled the bag from him and hurried out of his house towards her truck.

She turned over the engine and set it into reverse. She took one last look at Kozik who was standing in the doorway looking completely confused.

Liv had decided that leaving was for the best. Considering how things had gone between her and Happy in Charming she didn't hold much hope for a reunion. But while she was in Tacoma their were a few things she wanted, no needed to do before she left.


	6. Old Ghosts

**_If it Hadn't been for love_**

_'Love hurts you,_

_deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?'_

** Old Ghosts**

Happy woke early after sleep evaded him. Last night he'd sought solance in Whiskey but when that wasn't working he needed another distraction and that came in a form of a sweetbutt. A particular blonde sweetbutt that had been hanging off Kozik earlier on.

In his drink fuelled mind he thought it was a good idea, a little revenge, fucking something that had belonged to his brother, just like he had. Okay he may not have actually fucked Liv but his betrayal, keeping her from him was just as bad.

But now in the cold light of day he knew that it had been a mistake. Taking a blonde back to his bed after everything that had happened over the last couple of days was a bad idea, a really bad idea.

He was too drunk to have any logical thoughts and through blurred vision, like many times before, he had seen Liv's face. Mistaken the tacky cheap extensions for her real long wavy locks. And instead of seeing her pretty face staring up at him in awe, biting on her lower lip, he saw her on stage in nothing but her underwear. The college jock toughing her, how many times had that happened?

His rage took over him and his was grabbing her wrists in one hand as his other wrapped around her neck. He was rough, rougher than he had been with the sweetbutt the previous night but he didn't care. Even when he heard her cry out, and not in an excited way, he couldn't stop, in fact it encouraged him. He continued to pound into her until he was done and till the booze took over and Liv's face disappeared.

Lighting up his cigarette he looked over to the empty space next to him. He couldn't remember telling her to leave, not that he was bothered by her absence, but he must have scared her last night if she had left without so much as trying for a second round like the others normally did.

After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, he shrugged on his cut and walked into the clubhouse. Making his way though the empty clubhouse, well apart from a couple of sweetbutts that had been unsuccessful last night and were now passed out on the couches. He made his way outside to his bike. On his way he saw Ronnie walking towards the clubhouse, her hands full of silver trays which he guessed contained food ready for Donuts homecoming party tonight. Stepping away from his bike he walked over to her and grabbed the trays from her.

"Thanks Hap didn't think I was going to make it." She said with a smile as she pulled open the Clubhouse door allowing him to enter first. As she followed him into the kitchen she couldn't help but think about her earlier conversation with her Old Man.

_Flashback_

"_So are you going to tell me what's gotten into you this morning?" Tally slammed his coffee mug down on the counter and turned around to look at his wife who was sitting at the kitchen table, her own coffee cup and cigarette in one hand while her other hand pulled her red fluffy robe over her knee as she crossed her legs looking at him sternly. Anyone else he would have told them to keep their nose out of business that didn't concern them, but this was his old lady of nearly 30 years. _

_Grabbing his coffee he took a seat at the table with her. He took the cigarette out of her hand and took a long drag before he started. _

"_She's here."_

_"Who's she and what do you mean she's here?" She snapped wondering if this was going to turn into a confession about a skank he'd encountered on a run. He knew the rules and it was never to bring home the trash._

_"Liv." Ronnie almost chocked on the smoke from her cigarette. _

_"Liv as in Happy's Liv?" Tally nodded his head. "Jesus does Hap know?" _

_"I don't know but he did run into her just outside Charming the other day" He watched her mouth drop open in shock. "You ain't heard the best of it." Ronnie cocked her brow. "You remember that guy Ernest Darby."_

_"The guy that tried to sell drugs in Charming."_

_"That's the one. Well turns out he's running a strip club and guess who's…"_

_"No." She gasped not needing him to finish his sentence. She shook her head in denial. "That poor girl." She muttered flipping her light brown bang out of her face._

_"Poor girl? No one made her run V." He got to his feet and walked over to the sink throwing away the rest of his coffee. For some reason he couldn't stomach it this morning._

"_That girl was dragged through the ringer. I'm not saying I agree with how she dealt with it but she was just a kid and the fact that's she ended up in a place like that proves she still isn't over it." _

"_Well she better start figuring her shit out." He replied sharply grabbing his cut off the back of the chair he had been sitting in. Ronnie got to her feet and stood in front of him._

_"And what does that mean?"_

_"It means I'm not having her messing with my boys heads." Boys. She knew her Old man wasn't just on about Happy._

_"She with Kozik?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Give her some choices."_

_"And what about Happy. You going to tell him?" He lent over and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the house fully aware that he had not answered her question and that was because he didn't what he was going to do._

"Any more?" Happy asked placing the trays down on the counter top in the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." She sighed slipping out of her thoughts.

"Any more?" He asked again.

"Just a couple but I can handle them." He nodded and was halfway out the door when she called him back.

Ronnie wanted to ask him straight out about Liv but she knew he couldn't because she would end up dropping Clay, Tally and Kozik in the shit.

"You look tired, everything okay?" Happy rolled his eyes. She always acted like everybody's Mom, but he already had one of them and an Aunt he really didn't need any more. But with saying that he couldn't help but give her something, like he always did just to keep her happy, because Liv loved her and he always respected the respect she held for his Old lady.

"Long ride, I'm al'right." Ronnie smirked and walked over to him, her arms folding across her chest.

"Don't over do it, we need you whole okay."

"Quit worrying."

"It's my job to worry about you boys. And..." She was about to bring up Liv but quickly changed her mind. If he wanted to talk about it, about her he would. She knew she shouldn't pry. She noticed him raise a brow at her, he obviously knew she was going to say something else. So she filled the awkward silence with more meaningless words. "I'll see you later for the party."

"Yeah."

She turned on her heels her hands resting on her hips. _Should have told him. _She thought to herself as she blew the bangs out of her eyes.

_#############_

Happy wasn't really sure where he was heading he just knew that the ride would clear his head.

As he weaved in and out of the slow moving traffic he was about to turn right, but when he looked to the left to check for any oncoming traffic he saw a dusty red Chevy Truck.

Never being a believer in coincidences he turned left and pulled his bike alongside the truck. As he took his helmet off he looked around as she was obviously not in her truck. But when he realised where he was he knew there was only place she'd be.

#############

Pushing open the iron gates she walked inside. She felt her legs weaken as she walked closer. Even though she hadn't been here in 9 years she knew exactly where she was going, she didn't even have to think the route was engraved in her memory forever.

She was 5 steps away maybe more and suddenly her heart went into overdrive. She couldn't let that stop her not now. Taking the last few steps she came to stand in front of the white gravestone.

Kneeling down she placed the little tanned teddy bear, which she had brought from the store, at the base of the gravestone. She couldn't help but notice how clean it was. The white granite was pristine no sign of ageing at all. And she didn't miss the fact that there were flowers next to grave. Even though they were dead now she could tell their demise was recent. \someone had obviously been looking after it, her. She wondered who.

"Hey sweetheart. Sorry it's been so long. But I've never forgotten you. Your always with me." She stopped wiping the tear that had fallen. "I love you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you."

Liv looked over her shoulder and saw a bench nestled beneath a large oak tree. Pushing herself back onto her feet she stepped over to the bench taking a seat. She sat there for a while just thinking about everything. And that's when she made her decision. She abruptly got to her feet and turned to leave when the man who she was just about to go and see was now standing in front of her.

################

"Hey." _Hey _She wanted to kick herself, after all these years and after Charming this was all she could say to him, _Hey. _What an idiot. But she was shocked when he replied using the same word.

"Hey."

She felt her heart skip a beat when he started walking towards her, but his eyes weren't looking at her, he was looking at the white pristine grave stone. He stopped by the side of her, still not looking at her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how his face was completely free of any emotion. Well that was until he suddenly turned his head towards her, his expressionless face now full of anger.

She took a step backwards when his hand reached out towards her face. She noticed his eyes soften, some people may have missed it but she saw it if only for a spilt second. She knew what had caught his attention, why did she have to lose her damn balance, this cut was turning out to be more hassle than it was worth.

Seeing the red cut in the side of her head he'd wondered how he'd missed it, and now he wanted a closer look. Ignoring the fact that she stepped away from him he still went to her. Cupping her cheek he pulled her back towards him. She didn't fight. He ran his thumb over the cut, causing her to flinch underneath him.

It was now clear to him why she was here. Someone had hurt her and true to form she had run. But what confused him was that she knew he was in Charming so if she'd wanted him she would have gone there. Maybe she had and someone told her where he was but if then he was pretty sure someone would have called him to tell him, which means she didn't come for him, but he had a pretty good idea who's doorstep she had ended up on.

"It's nothing." She said as she opened her eyes and looked straight into his. Happy focused his mind back to the current situation. He could deal with Kozik later.

"Who did this?"

"It was an accident." She said having a serious case of deja vu. But when she looked at him didn't need him to tell her that he wasn't impressed with her answer. So she sucked in a breath and continued. "Tyler."

"This was Tyler?" He pulled away from her and shook his head. "How did this happen? And don't fucking lie to me." Liv didn't know why but that last statement pissed her off. Who did he think he was to stand there and demand answers about her private life. He gave up that right the day he gave up on her.

"You want answers fine." Happy watched her whole demur change from sad and scared to pissed. "This happened because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You wanna know how this happened, it's because you blamed me. That's why I left that's how I ended up in this mess."

"What the..."

"You have no right, if I remember correctly you weren't there. I had to lose her..." Happy closed the gap between them as he got into her face. Liv stood her ground although his eyes were threatening and she could feel his short breaths on her face. He was pissed but so was she and she wasn't going to back down.

"I swear you throw that shit in my face again and..."

"And what Hap, what are you going to do, hit me?..." Happy grabbed her arm and pulled her even closer, if that was possible. He pointed his finger in her face.

"Don't push me. Remember who you're talking to."

"I know exactly who I'm talking to." She scoffed. Happy felt his grip tighten and he knew his temper was almost at boiling point, he had to get a hold of it. Using every fibre he could he let go of her and backed away taking a few deeps breaths. He needed to inhale some fresh air rather than Vanilla and Almond. "Why weren't you there Hap?"

"I was working to make sure she had the best, make sure you did. I got to you as quick as I could. And as for blaming you you're talking shit." He growled turning back to face her.

"I saw in your eyes." She screamed as she walked towards him.

"That was the booze sweetheart, fucked with your head."

"So you didn't say to Koz that I was broken?" She noticed his confusion. "I heard you the night before I left I heard you tell him I was broken then when he asked you if you were going to leave me you said nothing...nothing Hap you didn't say a word. I wasn't going to stay around and watch you fall out of love with me. I'd already lost too much." Happy watched as the tears ran down her face and finally everything became clear. He finally understood, but she was wrong if she just waited around a little longer she would have heard the rest and she would never have left.

Liv waited for him to say something, anything she just wanted a reaction but when he just stood there she couldn't take it any more. She stormed back over to the bench to grab her bag. When she turned around to leave however she slammed straight into his solid chest making her drop her bag on the floor.

"I never blamed you." He rasped. For the first time his voice calmed her. She had always loved his voice, it had a calming effect on her always had. Happy ran his hand over her silky hair. He saw her sad green eyes drop to the floor. He ran his hand over the rest of her hair which fell halfway down her back, before running his hand up her arm to where he ended up hooking a finger underneath her chin making her look at him.

"I never blamed you. I was just sounding off. You weren't the only one who was hurting." Wiping her eyes Liv backed away from him and took a seat on the bench as she stared at the grave in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She apologised when she felt him sit down next to her.

"Yeah." He pulled out a pack of smokes from his cut, placing one in his mouth. He nudged Liv offering her one which she gladly accepted. He used his hand to shield the flame as he lit her cigarette. They both took a long drag before both of their eyes fell onto the grave again.

"2 years, I looked for you for 2 years and nothing." He spoke calmly.

"I was hurting, I didn't..."

"You weren't the only one this happened to." He snapped bitterly.

"I don't expect you to understand, at the time I didn't." She sighed tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "All I knew was that I had to get away from this place, the club..."

"Me?" She turned her head to the side so she could look at him. She shrugged her shoulders. "I gave you an out Hap, but you never took it. Why did you never sign them."

"Thought you were just pissed."

"I sent you the papers 10 times." This time it was his turn to shrug and not answer.

"Was that what you really wanted?" He finally asked breaking the silence they had fallen into.

"I don't know, maybe. You ever think that everyone was right that we were too young?" Happy shook his head as he flicked ash to the floor. "You know we've spent more of our marriage apart than together." She laughed. She'd never really thought about it that way before.

"Maybe that's the key to a happy marriage."

"Yeah." She smirked as his phone started to ring.

She watched him as he got up and walked away before answering his phone. As her eyes roamed over him she felt her stomach flip, in that good way it does when you seen a good looking guy and he smiles or winks at you. Well Liv got that feeling every time she looked at Happy and as she stared at him, as he paced the grass beneath him while talking on the phone she felt it. She'd missed him. When she saw him walking back over she quickly looked away as she flattened down her hair nervously.

"I've gotta go."

"Okay." He picked her bag up off the floor. "You gonna be around for a bit?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to tread on any ones toes here Hap."

"Your fine." He bent down handing her her bag before placing a kiss on top of her head. "Later."

Happy didn't know what the hell he was doing. Was he really asking her to stay after everything she'd done, after how she disrespected him. People never disrespected him and got away, but this was Liv and as much as he hated to admit and he never would out loud she always had him.

_Happy New Year everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and adds really appreciate them. xxx_


	7. Stopping The Noise

_Thanks to everyone who added this story and me to their favourites _

_and alerts, and special thanks to everyone who took the time to review, _

_I was overwhelmed with the response to the last chapter. _

_This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones so i hope you_

_can stick with it, and i hope you like it as much as the last one. _

_Thanks again to everyone_

_xxx_

_**If it Hadn't been for love**_

_'Love hurts you,_

_deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?'_

**_Stopping the Noise_**

Liv sat in the bath tub, her pruned toe turning the hot tap on and off, a glass of red in her hand.

When she came back to Kozik's she realised the house was all locked up but thankfully he still kept the spare on the ledge of the door frame. She was pleased that he wasn't home because right now she needed the head space. She tried to think at the cemetery but every time she tried to rationalise things she'd look up and see her name _Mia Gabriella Loman _andall the hate and blame that had caused her to run in the first place came rushing back to the surface.

Letting her bag slide off her shoulder she walked around the couch and lay down. She was enjoying the quiet until Kozik walked through the door an hour and a half later. To say he was a little shocked to see her was an understatement. But she simply told him that a girl was aloud to change her mind.

She tried her best to ignore him, even busied herself with the dishes but he was consistent and finally she relented and told him what was bothering her.

"_I talked to Happy today." She said_ _as she wiped her hand on the towel. Turning to look at him. _

"_Well that would explain Happy's mood when he came back to the clubhouse to speak to Tally." _

"_Why did he want to talk with Tally?" Kozik shrugged._

"_Don't know. So how did it go between you two?"_

_"I don't know." She answered sighing deeply. "Good I guess."_

_"You guess. Either it went well sweetheart or it didn't." Liv turned back around and stared out of the window above the sink._

_"He say something to you." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "He threaten you?" Liv turned around abruptly making his hand fall from her shoulder. _

_"No. Why do you keep saying things like that?"_

_"He's not the same guy from 9 years ago."_

_"I know...I know all this Koz I don't need reminding."_

_"Sorry, I just worry."_

_"I know."_

_"So?"_

_"He asked me if I was going to be around for a bit."_

_"Well that's good right?" Liv shrugged._

After that she quickly changed the subject and was glad when he didn't try and push her. But she quickly realised that he wasn't just doing that for her it seemed he had somewhere he had to be. When she asked him his answer only gave her more to think about.

Placing her glass on the side of the bath she closed her eyes and let her body slide beneath the water.

As she lay there the noises in her head dissapeared. No longer was she going over and picking holes in her conversation with Happy, or relieveing the moment when he had kissed her or how he smiled at her. She was no longer dwelling on the fact maybe to much time had passed, that they has missed out on so much of eachothers lives, or the implications all this would have on Tyler and Darby. No for the first time in a long time her head was silent and she liked it.

################

By the time Happy arrived at the clubhouse the party was in full swing. Parking his bike in the line up, he made his way through the people to the even busier clubhouse.

Muscling his was through the crowd, sparing a few slaps on the back and handshakes for his brothers, he headed to the bar where he saw Donut sitting with Clay, Jax and Lorca. Donut wasn't exactly har to miss, he was about 6'5 and built like house, and juding but the way his black shirt was almost bursting at the seams his time inside had been spent working out. Coming up behind him Happy clamped both his hands on Donut's shoulders. He spun around in shock before embracing his brother into a hug.

"Good to see you brotha." Happy said slapping him on the back before pulling away. He nodded to the others.

"Sweetheart another round and one for the killah." Donut bellowed to the sweetbutt who was working the bar. "Although I'm not sure you deserve one. Considering you bailed on me." He remarked turning back to face Happy.

"Had some business to attend to."

"Business or pleasure, maybe a little lady?" Jax asked cocking an eyebrow, suddenly feeling a little confident after several shots. Happy just looked at him, his face hard.

Donut watched the tension build between the two brothers. Donut knew full well that when it came to Happy and women you had to tred very carefully, But then he remembered that this was Jax Teller of Samcro he had no idea about Liv, who she was. The whole of the Taomca charter who had been around at the time had made sure of that.

"Well if it was a woman then I can forgive ya as long as the pussy was good." Donut joked, but his laughs were also met with a glare from Happy. Happy reached passed him and grabbed his shot downing it in one.

"It was business." He told them aggressively. As he turned away from the group he spotted Kozik, Chibs and Lip standing at the other end of the bar. He also noticed the blonde sweetbutt under Kozik's arm. This was it Happy was done. "Enjoy it brother." He shouted over his shoulder to Donut.

"Where you going Killah?"

"Ring."

Again Happy moved through the crowd until he reached Kozik. "Hey."

When Kozik turned around Happy got a better look at the girl and he realised that it was the same sweetbutt that he'd bedded last night. He could see the finger marks, his finger marks on her wrists and throat. Happy swallowed hard when he locked eyes with the scared girl.

"Hey, man." Happy pulled himself out of his thoughts and placed his attention back onto his brother.

"You, me, ring now." Kozik didn't even try and argue, he knew from the moment Happy had confronted him about Liv when he'd arrived at Tacoma that it was going to end up like this.

#################

As they prepared themselves for the fight, removing all jewellery, shirts, cuts and wallets etc... they stepped inside as they glared at one another. They were both ready for this.

Word had spread and the ringside was now over crowded with Sons, hangarounds and sweetbutts who were looking to take care of either fighter.

Ronnie, who had been outside at the time over checking the steaks her Old Man was grilling on the BBQ when she saw Happy storm out of the clubhouse looking straight ahead, his face looking hard like he meant business, then she noticed Kozik trailing behind him the same look on his face.

"Uh..Tal think we might have a problem." She said nudging him as the two men stepped into the ring. Tally turned around to see what she was on about.

"Bout time."

"Bout time?" Her head snapped back at him.

"They need this V." He said simply as he returned his attention back to the steaks.

"You know I will never understand why you boys think knocking shit out of one another solves all your problems."

"Your right. Maybe I should sit them down instead so they can have a little heart to heart over a glass of wine and chocolates."

"No need to be sarcastic." She told him as she slapped his arm. Tally laughed as he flipped the steaks. "Tal will you just do something already you know this won't end good. If this about Liv then you know what Happy is like.."

_That Damn girl, knew she would cause me nothing but trouble. _He thought to himself. "Fine. Just keep an eye on these." He handed her the tongs. She smiled at him, success clear on her face.

################

"So you still think that this is nothing to worry about?" Jax asked Clay. Earlier Clay had told Jax and the others to drop it, that he had spoken to Tally and that he had assured him that it was nothing to worry about. But as Jax watched his two brothers who went way back, even before the club, landing blow after blow on one another he found it a little hard to believe that it was nothing.

Clay looked up at his stepson, who was sitting on top of the picnic bench, he didn't miss the cocky grin on his face and maybe he had a right to be because Clay had just been played. Looking away from Jax he looked over to the side of the ring where Tally was now standing with Lorca. He blew out the smoke from his cigar and raised his eyebrows before nodding towards the fight.

################

"Great." Tally huffed as he turned away from facing Clay.

"What?" Lorca asked keeping his eyes on the fight.

"Nothing." But that was far from the truth. He was annoyed because he knew that this little display was now going to raise questions and the last thing he wanted or needed was Samcro digging around Samtac's personal business.

"Do I need to know something?" He turned his attention back to his VP. "This fight looks more than just a friendly brawl." Tally ran his hand over his face. He might as well tell him maybe he could help out on how to deal with all this.

"Liv." With that one word Lorca felt like he'd been winded. Did he really just hear that right.

"Liv..Is she..wait is she here?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. Well that explains this." He said motioning to the fight.

"Yeah, just keep it to yourself for now no point getting the others wound up about it not until we know for sure what is going on."

"Shit. You seen her?" That was a question Tally didn't want to answer.

"Stop this fight before they kill one another." Tally ordered. Getting the hint that he longer wanted to carry on this discussion Lorca nodded and stepped inside the ring.

###################

Happy landed a left hook to Kozik jaw, he was about to follow through with a right jab when Lorca stepped inbetween them.

"Playtimes over girls." Lorca said looking between the two bloodied fighters who were both breathing heavily. Neither one of them looking like they were ready to give up. Which was proved when both pushed against his hand that we're resting on either one's chest. "It's over boys back to your corners...NOW." Finally they retreated and left they left the ring.

When Happy stepped out he walked straight into a group of hangarounds that wanted to congratulate him, he was sure, on his performance in the ring but he didn't want any of that so he ignored them all and walked over to the redhead that was holding a towel.

"You did good out there Hap." She tried to purr seductively. Normally he would grab her and take her inside and show how good he really was but for once the distraction of a sweetbutt was the last thing he wanted. Ignoring her advances he grabbed the towel.

After patting himself down he redressed and started dabbing the towel on his face where he could feel the blood. When he'd stepped into the ring he was so angry that he knew that the beating he dished out was not going to be pretty but what he didn't expect was for Kozik to step inside the ring with the same feeling.

As he felt his ribs ache, his pain eased when he saw a bloodied mess walking towards him. Even though Happy felt like shit and ached all over judging by Kozik injuries he was feeling worse, _at least that's something,_ Happy thought.

"You get everything out of your system?" Kozik asked as he came to stand infront of him. Happy nodded. "Good." Kozik pulled his keys out of his cut. Happy watched as he removed one key from the key chain. "Here." Happy just looked at him. "It's the key to my place. Go see her man."

Happy looked down at the key. It felt like he was staring at it forever but in reality it only took him a split second to grab the key out of his hand.

"I'll stay here tonight." Kozik called as Happy walked away from him towards his bike.

###############

Happy parked his bike in the driveway. After he dismounted his bike he let his eyes roam over the street, he found it weird that he couldn't see her truck. He walked up the steps and let himself into the house. Stepping inside he realised the house was in complete darkness and he thought he was too late, that she'd left again. But as he turned around to head for the door he heard something. It was very faint but he was pretty sure it was music and from what he could make out it sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

Carefully and quietly making his way up the stairs, he followed the soft music, which lead him to the bathroom.

Standing outside the bathroom he could she the stream of light seeping underneath the door. 9 years ago he would have walked inside no problem but now he found himself loitering outside wondering what was the best course of action. After a quick debate with himself he decided that knocking on the door myt be the safest bet. So after kocking on the door he waited for an answer but got nothing. He tried again this time harder but again was met with nothing.

"Liv." He called through the door but when he got no response for the third time that was enough for him.

Acting on pure instinct and the adrenaline that was still pumping through his veins from the fight he kicked the door open. As he stepped into the steam filled bathroom he saw Liv jump from beneath the water, coughing and spluttering as she tried to catch her breath.

He crossed the small bathroom in one giant step. He took hold of her arm that was closet and pulled her further up the bath, further away from the water. He tried to grab hold her face, but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Get out." Her voice was quiet and horse from coughing but he had heard what she said.

"Liv..."

"GET OUT." She screamed finally finding her full voice. Happy was taken aback from her outburst and just kept looking at her. "GET OUT." She screamed again but this time she pushed him away. As she moved to push him away she caught the wine glass on the side causing it to fall and smash all over the floor. The both stared at the spilled crimson liquid. "Get out." She said breathlessly, like she finally given up.

Honestly he had no idea what to do in this situation he hadn't seen her like this in a very long and he was starting to feel a little freaked, which did not sit well with him. But before he could think anymore about it his feet had already made their way out of the bathroom and downstairs.

################

After getting dressed into a pair of cut offs and a red flannel shirt she sat on the bed mindlessly drying her hair with the towel for about 10 minutes before she finally headed downstairs.

Four more was all she had to take but when she noticed the light was on in the kitchen, which she knew for sure she had turned off, she froze. She'd thought he'd left, not that she would have blamed him, but for some reason he was still here, waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she took the four remaining steps.

Happy was leant against the counter his one leg crossed over the other as both his hands gripped the counter top behind him. He was staring straight ahead, thinking about what she had been trying to do to herself and wondering how much of this was his fault. It was only when he heard the creek on the final step of the stairs that his head snapped towards the entrance of the kitchen and thats when he saw her standing there, her hands in the front pocket of her shorts and her eyes glued to the floor.

He cleared his throat but she still didn't look at him, so he tried again.

"Liv what th.." At the sound of her name she looked up but when she did he watched her mouth open in shock, making him stop mid sentence wondering what was a matter with her, then he remembered his face.

Liv eyes frantically moved over his face. She was taken aback by the state he was in and before she knew it she was standing in front of him, her hands on either side of his face as she took a closer look at him. His left cheek was bruised and swollen, he had a cut above his right eye and a cut on his lip which was also a little swollen.

"Jesus Christ."

"It's nothing."

"Right so w.." She started but quickly closed her mouth stopping herself from going any further. Even though legally she was still his wife, she hadn't been his Old Lady for a long time which meant that she had no right to ask for explanation, but Happy decided to give her one anyway.

"Me and Koz had a few things to sort out." Happy almost winced when she dropped her hands from his face.

"Me?" Happy said nothing which answered her question loud and clearly. "You know I hate it when you fight." She sighed as she turned away from him. He watched her walk over to the freezer and pull out a pack of peas which she then processed to wrap in a towel.

"Liv, upstairs in the bath you..you weren't trying..."

"No." She said cutting him off abruptly. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she wasn't trying to kill herself, well at least that wasn't her intention. She walked back over to him and gently pressed the self made icepack against his swelling cheek. "I guess I was just trying to stop the noise." She answered truthfully. She was too tired to keep lying.

"What noise?" He asked moving a damp curl from her face. She shrugged. "Liv I need you to tell what happened, how you ended up..."

"Stripping?"

"Yeah."

"Tyler got himself into trouble, big trouble. It started off with gambling, at first he was on a winning streak and trust me he had a couple of big wins, but his winning streak didn't last long and he ended up owing a lot of money to the wrong sort of people."

"Darby?" She nodded as she moved the ice pack away from his cheek to his eye.

"He was one of them. Infact he offered to help Ty out told him that he could clear his debt if he worked for him. Of course Tyler jumped at the chance, but turned out that it was selling drugs. I don't know how or why but he started taking them. Thanks to our mothers addictive gene it didn't take him long to get hooked. Everything started to get out of control and thats when he turned up on my doorstep bloody and bruised I knew I had to help. So I went to see Darby try and sort out some payment plan, but he was having none of it, but he did make me an offer."

"Stripping?"

"Yeap. I said no and that i'd get him his money but when he told me how much he owed I knew I was never going to be able to pay, I was already working two jobs and was struggling, so I had no choice I had to say yes."

"How much."

"$9,765.78." She pulled away from him and placed the icepack onto the counter. She heard him let out a deep sigh. "He's my family, he's all I've got."

He moved her hair over her shoulder, as his hand found it's way to the nape of her neck causing her to turn and look up at him. Her eyes glazed with sadness.

"He's not all you've got."

Keeping his one hand on her neck he wrapped his other arm around her small waist pulling her flush against him as his lips landed on hers. He felt her try and pull back but he didn't allow her, instead he pressed his lips harder against her until he finally felt her lean into him and open her mouth allowing him access with his tongue.

Liv's mind was racing, this was the last thing she thought would end up happening between them, but as she felt his tongue against hers she wasn't going to try and stop him, she'd longed for this, his touch for 9 long years.

She felt his fingers move underneath her shirt as his tounge and lips moved from hers to her jaw line and neck where he placed wet kisses. She let out a small gasp.

Happy stepped infront of her and pushed her agaisnt the counter. He moved his hands down her body and to her rounded ass, which he fondeled before moving further down to her smooth thighs. He squeezed her thighs and hoisted her onto the worktop. Her hands were on the back of his head and he felt her legs part as she pulled him closer.

Happy needed to touch her, grab her, search every inch of her skin, reclaim her, mark her as his but he was not going to do that he here. He wasn't not going to fuck her on a worktop like some sweetbutt or random bitch, she was none of those things.

He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other under her legs. He kept his mouth on hers as he carried her up the stairs bridal style.

When he lay her down on the bed all hell broke as the two of them fought for control. They both felt the burn of not having touched eachother for so long.

They pulled and pushed at each other's clothes, which were clearly in the way until they were skin upon skin.

Her eagerness matched his as she alternated between biting and sucking at his lips. Her back arching as Happy's rough manly, knowing hands explored every inch of her body. It was like no time had passed between, he remembered everything. And so did she.

Flipping him over so that she was now on top, she shifted down his body before straddling him. She lightly ran her fingers down his muscled stomach. She felt him flinch beneath her as she ran a hand up and down his length which was fully erect. She watched as his head jerked backwards, his eyes closed as he let out an unintelligible throaty curse.

As she tightened her grip Happy knew he hand to take back control or he was gonna blow and he was not about to let that happen.

He grabbed her one hand the wasnt wrapped around him and flipped her onto her back. When he felt her let go he grabbed her other arm and pinned her wrists beside her head.

_My turn w_as all he said before he kissed his way down her neck, until he reached her breast, sucking on her nipple. He glided his hand up her inner thigh before sliding a finger inside her quickly followed by another. He smiled against her skin when he heard her moan. Feeling her buck underneath him as she tightened around his fingers he could tell she was close.

"You on the pill?" Liv shook her head and blinked a couple of times, trying to get the crazed swarm of emotions running through her mind uncontrol.

"Ye.." She spoke but it came out strained and breathless, Happy barely understood her.

"Are you.."

"YES." She screamed.

"Good." Happy didn't want anything between them he wanted to feel her, all of her.

Happy thrust himself inside her making her breath hitch in satisfaction. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she used her legs wrapped around him to pull him closer.

They settled into a rhythm, meeting each other thrust for thrust. The pace was hard, fast they wanted, no they needed one another.

Looking down at her he saw her cheeks were flushed and she was biting on her lower lip and she fought back her screams. He was loosing control he couldn't hold out any longer. Thrusting harder he felt her jolt underneath him and he knew she was close. He nibbled on her neck up towards behind her ear, her sensitive place. He felt her shudder she was coming. Breathing out his name as her hands fell from shoulders and trailed down his arms he felt her shudder as she came. He thrust into her one last time and before grunting out his release.

Liv expected him to roll off her but he just continued to lay there, still inside her staring at her. He was looking at her like he seen her for the first time. She bit her lip nervously his stare making her uncomfortable but before she could look away his hand came up to her face as he ran his fingers through her hair. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers but he wasn't trying to push access into her mouth with his tongue, this kiss was gentle, soft, loving. Before she could respond he pulled away and rolled onto his back. When she felt him pull her to him she didn't fight, didn't want to instead she snuggled herself into his side as him arm snaked around her.

For the first time in 9 years they both felt like they were finally home.


	8. Taking care of Business

**_If it Hadn't been for love_**

_'Love hurts you,_

_deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?'_

**_Taking care of Business_**

"Where are they..Fucking...Shit..." Liv cursed as she desperately searched for her missing keys underneath the mound of papers and junk mail scattered on the dark wooden coffee table. She knew she threw them some where here. When she couldn't find them it did cross her mind if he had taken them, _that bastard, _she thought.

"Fuck..." She screamed as she grab her left foot. Looking down to see what had caused the mind numbing pain in the sole of her foot, she saw her mini pocket knife keyring. "Finally." She sighed bending down she pulled the pocket knife from the floor and smiled.

Hobbling over to the stairs she pulled on her brown cowboy boots on, making sure to tuck in her dark wash ripped skinny jeans. She grabbed her bag and duffel bag which was fully packed with all her shit and stormed out the house locking the door behind her and placing the key on the ledge before heading to her truck that was parked in the garage.

Liv knew this probably wasn't one of her best ideas but when she caught sight of the large brown envelope sneaking out of her bag that was on the passenger seat she remembered back to this morning.

_She finally stirred from one of the best nights sleep she'd had in a long time. But as her hand stretched out to try and find the person responsible for the ear to ear smile on her face, she came up with nothing. When she opened her eyes it only confirmed it, he was gone. _

_Wrapping the bed-sheet around her as she sat up she looked around the floor, a small part of her hoping that there was still some sign of him but nothing. Looking to the side of her at her empty space she noticed the brown envelope resting on the pillow, her name scribbled on the front in familiar handwriting._

_Grabbing the envelope she flipped it over and realised it was already open. She pulled out the papers inside and when she read the first page she felt like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. _

_When she started flicking through the pages she felt her tears burn in the back of her eyes but by the time she'd reached the last page she was angry. _

"_Son of a bitch." She shouted to herself as she threw the papers across the room. _

_If he had given her them yesterday she would have been upset maybe understood it but now, after last night, after 3 rounds of sex that went on till the early hours she was pissed. How could he use her like that. _

And that was when she made the half cocked decision to have it out with him. Pulling her truck into Tacoma Auto shop she found a parking space and shut off the engine. Leaning over she grabbed the papers out of her bag and got out the truck slamming the door behind her as she went.

She knew there had been a party last night and at 8 am she'd be lucky to find anyone who wasn't half dead, but she was on a mission and no one was going to stop her.

"Hey." Liv spun around to see Ronnie walking towards her, dressed in a pair of blue bootcut jeans, a white tank top with a baby blue baggy shirt over the top and a pair of white trainers. Her brown hair was twisted into a clip at the back. She couldn't be further away from a biker chick but that was Ronnie she never was one for the black leather and knee high stiletto boots. Liv pulled her sunglasses onto her head sweeping her hair from her face so she could look at her properly.

Liv wasn't sure what to expect from Ronnie. Ronnie looked all sweet like butter wouldn't melt but Liv knew better. She'd seen her single handily take down some of the toughest bitches when she wanted, but Liv herself had never been on the receiving end, well maybe until now.

"So you finally found your way home."

"I know you probably hate me Ronnie but..."

"No sweetie I don't hate you." Ronnie walked closer towards Liv, her hands reaching in her back pocket where she pulled out a pack smokes. She motioned Liv to take a seat of the bench. As she sat down she watched as Liv hesitated for a moment, until she finally gave in. "You still smoke?"

"Yeah." Ronnie tilted the packet her way. Liv pulled one out as well as the lighter buried in the pack. She lit Ronnie's first before lighting her own and handling the lighter back to her. They sat in silence as they puffed on their cigarettes. Liv hated the silence and wanted to break it but she didn't know what to say, scared that anything could trigger the Jekyll and Hide that was Ronnie.

"You look good." Ronnie spoke flicking the ash onto the floor.

"So do you."

"That's the botox." Ronnie said with a smile of her face, Liv laughed knowing full well she was joking Ronnie never brought into any of the shit. Grow old gracefully she always said. "He's not in there." She said as her face suddenly going all serious. "He came in early this morning grabbed his stuff and took off."

"Took off where?" Ronnie just shrugged as she took a drag on her cigarette. "Son of a bitch." Liv muttered underneath her breath as she shook her head.

"Kozik and Lip was with him." Ronnie added, making Liv turn her full attention onto her.

"Lip?" The confused the hell out of Liv. "You don't where they were going?" Ronnie shook her head. Liv took one last drag of her cigarette before flicking it away and getting to her feet.

"Hey." Liv stopped mid stride and turned back to face Ronnie who was still sitting on the bench. "You obviously came her for something." Liv looked down at the brown envelope in her hand. She wasn't sure why but she found herself walking back towards her, maybe it was the familiarity, an old face, an old friend, but she found herself handing the envelope to Ronnie.

She bit on her lower lip, hands on her hips as she watched Ronnie flick through the pages before putting them back inside the envelope and handing them back to her.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You sent your fair share." Ronnie watched as her eyes fell to the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Ah shit, you still love him. Your still in love with him aren't you?"

Liv kept her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't know what to say of course she loved Hap always had always would, he was her first of so many things but was she in love him that was a question even she didn't know the answer to. She looked up when she saw the toes of Ronnie's trainers in front of her.

"Jesus you two never liked to do things easy did you? Whatever is happening between you two my guess is if you told him who did that to your face." Ronnie ran her knuckles over the raised cut on her head. "He's gone to take care of it."

"Oh my god." Liv's hand covered her mouth. "Shit Ronnie I've gotta go." Before Liv had a chance to run back to her truck Ronnie caught hold of her hand.

"Can I at least get a hug goodbye this time." Liv smiled as she stepped back and wrapped her arms around Ronnie squeezing her tightly, she felt Ronnie squeeze her back. "Don't leave it so long next time." She whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Ronnie, I missed you."

"You to sweetie." Ronnie pulled back from the hug. "Now go get your man." Liv laughed wiping a tear from her face. Kissing Ronnie on the cheek Liv ran back to her truck.

#####################

It was dusk by the time Happy pulled his bike across the street, Kozik and Lip pulling up behind him in a cage Lip had borrowed from a friend. Kozik slammed the drivers' door shut as he approached Happy who was leaning against his bike.

"Shit, you sure this is the right place?" Kozik asked as he eyed the shitty looking apartment building.

"Yeah. Got the prospect to run a check, he's a retard sometimes but the guys got skills when it comes to computers." Happy looked over Kozik shoulder to see Lip approaching him.

"You think he's in?" Lip asked.

"Only one way to find out."

Happy marched across the street Kozik and Lip right behind him. After a quick pace jog they soon arrived at the third floor. Happy's eyes ran over the various numbers on the door until he found the one he was looking for. He whistled over his shoulder to Kozik.

The two of them came to stand by Happy who had his ear pressed against the door. He could hear the T.V, he was defiantly in.

"You gonna knock?" Lip asked as Happy pushed himself away from the door.

Happy looked over his shoulder and smirked at him. Yeah he was going to knock al right. One step back using all the strength he could he kicked the door in, glad when it buckled easily underneath his boot. He stepped into the small apartment which was cluttered with take out boxes, bottles of alcohol and other drug related paraphernalia. However his attention was drawn to the other room where he heard a door close. Happy looked over his shoulder and pressed his finger against his lips signalling them to be quiet. The three of them walked down the hallway, Lip checking one bedroom Kozik the other while Happy checked the last room the bathroom.

Happy tried the door, surprised when it opened. But as he stepped inside the small space he was greeted with a swinging base ball bat. He managed to grab Tyler's wrist and duck out the way of the swinging bat, he managed to twist his wrist making him drop the bat.

"Hap..." Happy didn't give him a chance to finish.

Grabbing him by the scuff of his t-shirt Happy pushed him out of the bathroom and against the wall. Just like he had probably done with Liv.

Last night when Liv had fallen asleep he found himself just watching her, looking over her. She was lying on her front and as his eyes roamed down her back that he noticed the faint bruises along her back and arm, he also noticed some on her neck but he wasn't sure if they were from him or not but the others he knew probably were from the same person that gave her the cut on her head, Tyler. And that angered him to the core, he had no choice he had to deal with this problem.

Hearing the commotion both Lip and Kozik rushed into the hallway where they saw Tyler on the floor holding his bloody, maybe broken nose, tears in his eyes as he pleaded to Happy who was standing above him, one hand wrapped around his shirt and the other hand balled into a fist. Neither men even tried to spilt them up.

"Happy please...please..." Happy ignored him and punched him again this time in the eye. Before pulling him back onto his feet and pinning him against the wall. "You touch your sister again..."

"I won't I swear. It was an accident Hap..." Happy grabbed his face squeezing his cheeks together effectively shutting him up.

"Shut up." He growled slamming him against the wall. "You touch her again and I _will _kill you."

"Please I don't want to..." Growing tried of his sobbing Happy banged his head into the wall, knocking him out cold. Happy caught his now limp body and looked up at Kozik and Lip.

Without any words Kozik stepped forward and took Tyler off him, throwing him over his shoulder and walked out of the apartment. While he was doing that Lip had found his room and threw a few of his things into a bag. When he came out he handed the bag to Happy.

"Thanks." Happy pulled some cash out of his back pocket. "Here, get the door fixed and clean up this shit."

Even though he was asking him to do a job that was normally reserved for prospects he didn't protest, because he had basically begged to come along. When he had overheard Happy asking Kozik for help to deal with a problem in Charming, a problem that included Liv, Lip stepped forward and offered his services. Liv had always been good to him and he thought of her as one of his closet friends once, if she was in some sort of trouble he wanted to help not matter what the consequences were. Of course Happy had shot him down told him it was none of his business, but Lip basically stood toe to toe with the Tacoma killer until he finally relented. Although Kozik did help a little bit.

"Stay here until I get back." Lip nodded and watched as Happy walked out of the apartment.

As Happy walked over to his bike Kozik walked round from the back of the car and walked over to him. He pulled out a brown envelope from inside his cut and handed it to Happy.

"Thanks." He said taking the envelope from him. He pulled out an envelope from his own cut and tucked Kozik's brown envelope inside his before placing it back inside his cut.

"Your sure you don't want me to come?"

"Nah, I've got this." Kozik nodded, he understood that he needed to do this alone.

"Meet you back here?"

"Yeah. Thanks for this I know Tally will have both your asses when you get back."

"It's worth it and he'd do the same thing if it was Ronnie."

"Yeah." They shared a manly hug, Happy slapping him on the back before he pulled away. "Thanks bro."

#################

Happy parked his bike in front of Deuces. Even though the closed sign was on the door Happy took no notice and pulled open the door walking inside. He looked around the empty club. Stepping in further his eyes found Darby's office. He started heading in that direction when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Can I help you?" Turning around he saw the red head, the one Jax was trying to push up on if he remembered correctly, making her way from behind the bar.

"Darby in?" She nodded her head, Happy copied her action and went to continue to his office when she stopped him again.

"Your that guy, the one who had the fight the other night." Happy turned around again but this time he took a step backwards, surprisingly she had managed to sneak up behind him and was now in front of him. "Your Happy, aren't you?" She whispered. Happy just stared at her, now that she was standing close to him he could see the black eye she had obviously spent time trying to hide but failed. "She mentioned you once. We got drunk at she told me all about this guy she'd left behind a guy she loved, a guy called Happy. Your him right? I heard that guy Tig call you Hap that night."

"You going somewhere with this?"

"I just want to know if she's okay I haven't seen since that night. I know Darby and Danny went to her apartment the next..."

"Who's Danny?"

"He's my boyfriend, Darby's right hand." Happy noticed how she looked to the floor when she answered him.

"Your boyfriend give you the black eye?" Jessica never said anything. Happy suddenly wondered if it hadn't been Tyler who put those marks on Liv. Happy tried hard to keep his temper in check, after that little thought. "She's fine." Finally she looked up at him. "You should give her a call tomorrow." He said before turning away and heading to Darby's office.

#################

Darby was in the middle of some paper work when he's eyes caught the date on the calendar sitting on his desk. She had three days left until she had to get your skinny ass back here and back on that stage. Darby was getting a little bit worried that he hadn't heard a word from her since she left, he was starting to get a horrible feeling that he might not see her again a feeling that quickly looked like it might become a reality when a Son marched into his office, throwing a brown envelope onto his desk.

Darby looked at the envelope before leaning back into his leather swivel chair as he looked up at the biker standing in front of his desk, a hard unreadable look on his face.

"So I take it your her Old Man?"

"Open it." Happy told him as he motioned to the brown envelope. Happy noticed that Darby was going to make another comment but he spoke first. "Open it." He repeated. Giving in Darby leant forwards and grabbed the envelope having a quick look inside. "There's 10 grand in there. That covers her debt." Happy turned to leave but Darby started to speak, which made him turn back and face him.

"That's not enough." Darby smiled throwing the envelope back onto the desk. "You know how much that girl can make me, does make me, all those private danc..."

Happy moved so quickly that Darby barely had a time to react before Happy pulled him out of his chair and pinned him on the desk. His knife pushed against his throat.

"I'm doing you a favour I don't have to pay you shit you racist piece of shit. Now take the money and find a new girl. Liv no longer works for neither does her brother." Happy pushed the knife harder against his throat so he drew blood. "She doesn't work for you any more and if I find out that you or any of your Nord crank heads go near her I'll kill you all, slowly, pull you limb from limb until you beg me to kill you. You understand me." Darby nodded his head as much as he could considering his current position. "This doesn't involve Samcro."

Just as Happy pushed himself away he heard the sound of the safety being taken off. Looking to the side of him he saw a gun being pointed at him by a guy he guessed was Danny.

"Drop it..Put the knife down asshole."

Happy didn't feel threatened in the slightest. He seethed his knife and stepped calmly over to Danny. As he stepped closer he saw the tell, the slight shake of the hand that told Happy that the guy was nervous, unsure, that gave Happy the edge. He grabbed the guys wrist and twisted his hand forcing him to drop the gun. Keeping one hand on his wrist his other hand wrapped around the guys throat just like he had done with Tyler earlier.

"Did you touch her?" A sick smile spread onto his face at Happy's question. This was the guy, her guy. He couldn't let this moment pass without messing with him.

"Only like she asked. She like it rough." Happy's hand went from his throat and grabbed the gun that was tucked in the waistband of his jeans and pointed it between his eyes.

"You kill him I'll have no choice but to bring this to the Sons." Happy heard and acknowledged Darby's words but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to blow this guys brains out. Taking a second Happy knew he had to think logically about this, he couldn't bring the Sons into his personal business. So with a deep breath he roughly let go of him and took a step back lowering the gun. He hated the smug smile that was now on the man's face.

Happy again headed for the door and again was stopped but this time by Danny.

"She's a stupid whore anyway." Happy didn't hesitate. He fired a shot to his knee making Danny drop to the floor crying out in pain. Happy turned to Darby.

"He'll live." Happy told him as he finally marched out of the office.

As he headed out of the club he bumped into the red head again, she looked freaked out and he knew that it was probably the sound of the gun being fired that had spooked her.

"You should go home." But she didn't acknowledge him, her eyes were glued to the office he had just left. "Go home." He said again but this time more firmly. Finally she looked at him and nodded her head before scurrying behind the bar and grabbing her bag and jacket. As she ran for the door she spared Happy once last look over her shoulder before she disappeared.

#################

Liv barely turned off the engine before she had her car door open and was jumping out. She had to get to him before he did, but when she saw the bike outside she realised she was too late. She ran up the three fights of stairs taking two steps at a time, but came to an abrupt halt when she saw a new door to her apartment.

She tried to compose herself as she walked to the door. Her shaking hand reached out to the door knob and was surprised when it opened.

Even though she had seen his bike out front she was still shocked to see him sitting at her small kitchen table a beer in front of him and a cigarette in his hand.

"Where is he?" She asked trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking.

"Sit down. We need to talk."


	9. Free

**_If it Hadn't been for love_**

_'Love hurts you,_

_deserts you,_

_But we still come back for more_

_Why do we fall?'_

**Free**

"Where is he?"

"Sit." Happy stared at her as she stared back at him with defiance. He knew that she wasn't going to do this the easy way but then again when did she ever. He pushed the chair opposite him with his foot. "Sit." He demanded, his tone giving her no room to argue even though he could tell she wanted to.

He watched as she dropped her bag to the floor as she grabbed the chair forcefully dragging it back, creating more of a gap between them. She crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms across her chest, positioning her body at angle. She was closing herself completely off from him, the walls that years of pain and hurt had created were well and truly up. She was on the defensive and Happy knew it.

Liv looked around her small apartment, it looked clean, to clean considering Tyler had been home alone, she didn't like it, didn't like what it could mean. She ran her hand up and down her arm as a shiver ran through her body.

Kozik had been right when he had told her that Happy had changed, that he wasn't the same man he was 9 years ago, but she wasn't stupid she knew he would have because she herself had changed it was inevitable. But it wasn't until she lay beside him in bed, her eyes looking over the some of his new artwork that she realised exactly how much he had changed. It was like a slap to the face.

When she'd left he had one lone smiley face, identical to the one on her wrist. She knew what his smiley face symbolized, she knew because he had done it for her. But now there were another 7 smiley faces tattooed on his skin and she wondered what those 7 people had done, if they to had deserved it or if Happy had finally stepped into the darkness that threatened so many times to take him over.

"You gonna look at me?" Liv shrugged as her eyes finally left the living room and wondered to her leg where she was mindlessly playing with the rip in her jeans.

"Depends you gonna answer my question?" Her hand stopped playing with the rip as she focused all her attention onto him. He could see the fury in her eyes. "Where's my brother Hap?"

"He's where he needs to be."

"Where he needs to be." She shouted as she got to her feet.

Happy watched as she shot up from her chair almost knocking it over. He reluctantly pushed himself from his own chair and stepped into her path, his hands wrapping around the top of her arms.

"Let go of me." She snapped through gritted teeth as she tried to shrug him off, but he kept hold of her. Again she screamed for him to let go but he didn't relent. "Happy let go, your hurting me. LET GO." She kept fighting against his grip. When she finally realised she was getting no where she stopped. "I just want to know where he is." She asked tiredly.

"Do you trust me?" Happy asked as she just stared up at him, her eyes moving over his face.

Even given their current situation and all the shit that had gone on Liv knew this question was a no brainier. Not matter if it was wrong or right everything Happy had done for her in the past was for her own good, to protect her. It had taken her some time to realise that but when she finally did she gave him a 110% of herself which meant trusting him completely.

"I've always trusted you. Always have and always will." She shrugged as he nodded.

"I can't tell you where he is, but I ain't killed him." She never answered but he did she her nod her head slightly. "Now you gonna sit back down?" He asked as he let go of her. Running her fingers through her hair she walked back to the chair and sat down. Happy looked at her before disappearing into the kitchen.

Liv sucked in a breath, she felt like she could cry. She had gone through about every emotion possible today. Happy, angry, sad, scarred all of them and now she was mentally exhausted but she knew they still had a few more things to discuss, this morning being one of them. Sniffing back her tears she pulled the brown envelope from her bag and lay it on the table just as Happy returned with two beers in hand.

Happy sighed as he took a seat. Pushing one beer towards Liv, he glanced at the brown envelope before looking at her.

"Why?" She asked before taking a large swig of her drink.

"It's the right thing."

"Right thing for who? You or me?"

"Both." Happy pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply. He offered one to her which she accepted.

"I guess I can understand that. But what the hell was last night about? I mean I didn't know what to expect from it but waking up alone to find these was a shitty move Hap."

"And not hearing from you in 9 years wasn't?" Liv laughed taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Fair enough, guess we've both done some shitty things."

"I didn't come to the house for that." Liv raised her eyebrow at him.

"Right, so ending up in bed with me never crossed you mind." She saw him smile as he pressed his beer to his lips. "Exactly."

"You wanted it."

"That's neither here nor there." She waved her hand in front of her face before stubbing out her cigarette. "So you want a divorce, you want me to sign these?" She pulled the divorce papers out and lay them on top of the brown envelope as her face suddenly became more serious.

"How long we known each other? 14-15 years?" Liv nodded. "And in all that time all I've ever seen you do is look after people. Your Mom, Tyler, the Club even me."

"Your point?" She asked defensively.

"My point is when have you ever just sat back and looked after yourself, done what you wanted."

"And what about you. Don't tell me you came here for shits and giggles, you came here for me to clean up my mess. So before you start lecturing me I think you should take a look at yourself." She watched as Happy took a drink. "We do what we do because we want to protect the people we love. I tried doing it on my own and look where that got." Happy slammed down his beer.

"That's because Tyler got you twisted up in his bullshit." He shook his head. "We're getting completely off track here." He took one last drag of his cigarette. He stubbed it out in the ashtray before leaning forward his arms resting on his legs.

"So your not about to tell me that Darby has been dealt with?" Happy never said anything as he looked up at her, and she didn't need him.

Happy ran his hand over the back of his head before getting to his feet. He closed the gap between them and caught her chin with his finger as he tilted her head up to face him. "I can't make you sign them that's up to you but you should go and live your life. Your free Liv, there will be no heat from any of this." He bent down and placed a kiss on her temple as his thumb rubbed over cheek. "I always be there if you need me."He rasped softly his breath tickling her cheek. He kissed her one last time and pulled away.

He was about to walk away but Liv caught hold his wrist. He looked back down at her as she looked up at him. Remaining silent she stood up and moved closer to him so that their bodies were touching. Keeping her one hand on his wrist she moved the other hand to the back of his neck as she pulled his head closer to hers. She placed a lingering kiss of his lips before resting her forehead against his.

"No matter what I want you to know I have always loved you." She felt his hand on the side of her face, his thumb rubbing over her cheek again, god one day that was going to kill her.

"We've gotta do this right?" Liv shrugged in her eyes they didn't have to do anything, but this was Happy he didn't do anything for no reason so if he was doing this, letting her go then she knew it was because it was something he'd really thought about. That's why she said nothing she had already been selfish enough now it was her time to grow up and give him what he wanted.

"I've gotta go." He said as he pulled away from her. Liv nodded as she watched him leave.

She walked back over to the table and grabbed her bag off the floor. She rummaged around until she found a pen buried at the bottom. Sitting down she pulled the papers towards her. She took a drink and turned to the first page. Scanning over the page she found her way to the bottom where she found herself staring at his name _Happy Lohman _along with his signature_. _Removing the cap off the pen she found the line across from his "I still love you." She whispered to know one but herself as she signed her name.

**So that's the end of this story guys I hope you've all enjoyed it. **

**This story had been an idea floating around in my head for a long time so I finally decided to just get it out, more for me than anything else but I was surprised with the response this story generated, which is why I started toying with the idea of a prequel, d****elving into how Happy and Liv became Happy and Liv. T****hen maybe a sequel because I know this isn't the best place to leave it. If that's something you are all interested in reading let me know.**

**I do want to say again a big thanks to all the people who have read this story and added it to their favorites and alerts and also all the people that took the time to review. **

**Thanks again **

**Becca xxx**


End file.
